


Cherishing You

by SaySaeri



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ritsu never went to England and his family circumstances are a bit different, TakaritsuWeek 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySaeri/pseuds/SaySaeri
Summary: For Takaritsu 2020! 7/31st-8/6th! A story that revolves around the prompts (in order) of:Past/High School, Clumsy/Date, Hands/Relaxing, AU/Free Prompt, Glasses/Close, TakaRitsu Day/Confession, and Future/ Post-confession!!In the midst of his University days, Masamune's dull life changes through the power of Yokozawa Takafumi, Dark Coffee and Strawberry Milk. What does it mean to cherish someone?
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. July 31st - Day 1: BitterxSweet

_‘Hmm… Senpai said he’d be around here.’_ A little anxious, the 18-year old brunet tried not to seem too out of place as he looked around for his older upperclassman. He fidgets with his scarf for a moment. _‘Even after two months, I’m still getting lost…’_

That’s right! Ever since he came to this University, he, Onodera Ritsu, still gets lost! _‘No matter how hard I try to memorize it, when I’m actually out here the map in my head no longer makes sense. Oh?_ ’ 

He recognizes the building ahead of him- his upperclassman who was tutoring him for Math had told him he was meeting a friend for lunch at one of the tables outside so…

_‘Is that his friend?’_ An upperclassman he didn’t recognize was sitting outward at the table while his tutor was… _‘Is…’_ Ritsu was now hesitant to get closer. _‘Is he scolding him?’_ The tutor in question seemed to be upset and gesturing while his friend simply stared down at the ground, stoic. _‘He did say there was a friend he worries about a lot cause-’_

Ritsu’s eyes widened as a woman rushed up to the friend to dump her drink on him before angrily saying something to him. 

_‘Ah, that’s not good,’_ Ritsu panics for a moment before seeing that a table nearby him had a napkin dispenser. 

By the time he reached the table with a handful of napkins the woman was gone. He couldn’t help but fret seeing that the friend had his head against the outside of his senpai’s jacket, rubbing like a friendly cat. 

“OY! Masamune,” Yokozawa Takafumi warns, stepping away from him. “I think it’s tea this time-shit,” He tries to shake the end of his jacket, displeased. “I’m wearing white underneath too…” Noticing Ritsu and his handful of napkins, he gestured for his underclassman to come closer to grab some. “Thanks.” 

“Tea this time, huh…” Mutters his friend named Masamune, shaking his wet head a bit before raising his brow as Ritsu began patting him lightly with a napkin. _‘…Who’s he?’_ Dark brown eyes study the brunet before him.

“A-are you okay?” The younger asks, feeling oddly nervous as he met eyes with the other man. He could only compare the feeling to when approaching a stray cat and having it eye you to see if you were worthy of petting it. 

“Well, it wasn’t hot tea, if that’s what you mean-ow!” He leans away as Takafumi rubs his cheek hard with a napkin. “What was that for?!” At his other side, Ritsu flinches before continuing to dry him with less pressure. 

“Have you not learned your lesson from last time? At this rate, you might actually get stabbed next time.” 

_‘St-Stabbed?! Just how many people has he made upset?!’_ Ritsu wonders, growing increasingly worried for this man he has just met. _‘Since he is Senpai’s friend, surely there must be some good in him right?’_

Masamune simply scoffs before turning away to press his head against Ritsu’s stomach, staining his sweater lightly with tea. “Ack! Why me?!” The brunet in question whines, before frantically patting the dark head with napkins. 

“Sorry about this, Onodera.” Takafumi gives Masamune a small smack to the back of the head, earning a grunt from the other. “We didn’t have lunch yet, so do you mind waiting for me? Have you eaten yet?” 

“Ah, I haven’t yet,” Ritsu answers, “But it’s ok-”

Takafumi cuts him off. “Then eat with us, we’ll co-pay for you.”

“Hah?!” Masamune starts to complain, before shutting his mouth at Takafumi’s glare. 

“What? Do you want to pay for his whole meal?” 

“It’s fine! I can pay for myself,” Ritsu objects, before looking down at Masamune’s hair that now seemed to be flattening in odd positions. “But I really think you should go to the bathroom…” 

…

“When you said you were tutoring, I thought you meant for a kid.” Masamune says before digging into his lunch tray of noodles. After being properly introduced to each other, the older man learned that the brunet had just started his first year here and was staying at the dorms. 

“I did tutor some kids last term, but I don’t have time to go to people’s houses this term. With part-time work too, I’m only limiting tutoring to be on-campus while I’m here for classes,” Takafumi explains. 

“I see,” Masamune replies, before remembering something. “Oh, after this, I’ll be heading to work. Someone’s out sick today I think.” 

“You just remembered now?” Takafumi frowns. “You’re not late, are you?” 

“No, I’m going back to my apartment to nap first. I’ll be covering the night and morning shifts.” 

“Will you be okay?” Ritsu couldn’t help but ask; within an hour of knowing him, the brunet already felt a need to care for the darker haired man.

“Tch. You’ve been spending time with Yokozawa too much. Let me show you something.” Masamune clicks his tongue, before taking out something from his bag and handing it to Ritsu. “Do you work anywhere?” 

“Ah, I’m working part-time for a publisher that translates some English materials to be sold here.” Ritsu was still a newbie at it, but his older co-workers said his English was pretty good for someone fresh out of high school. 

Masamune pauses for a moment, interested. However, he decided to continue with what he was getting at. “Ever work so late you’re nodding off?” 

“I guess so..?” Ritsu says, before reading the label of the drink he was given. “12-Hour Coffee Energy…Ultra Dark…” He grimaces, appalled at the thought of the taste. “T-that’s… cool…” He tries to say as if he were impressed. 

…

_‘Oh?’_ Masamune couldn’t help but stoically examine the younger man. He can clearly see that the guy thought it wasn’t good but didn’t want to seem rude. _‘His expressions… seems he can’t hide what he’s thinking.’_

“I drink a whole case every week.” He casually lies, the edges of his lips twitching at the horrified look he was given. _‘What is this?’_ He wonders, a foreign feeling building up inside him. He was having fun, but it was different than usual. 

“He doesn’t.” Takafumi glares, disapproving of his friend’s growing, twisted interest in his kouhai. He noticed it the moment his friend lied for no reason. “And stop consuming that shit. Just drink actual coffee.” 

“I… like jelly energy packets better,” Ritsu hesitantly adds to the conversation, offering his opinion. 

“Oh, do you?” Masamune asks, continuing to ignore his friend’s glaring at him. 

“B-but you know, I understand that in the long run it’s not good…” Ritsu begins, seeing that his Senpai was troubled and was hoping he’d stop glaring, “As they say, you become what you consume right?” 

_‘What… is this guy saying?’_ Masamune swallows, holding back a smile seeing Takafumi’s expression growing bewildered at the younger man’s wording. 

“Oh oh OH!” Ritsu realizes with wide eyes, slamming the drink upright on the table without meaning to, startling the both of them. “ **You. Are. What. You. Eat**.” He dictates in English, before speaking back to Japanese. “You are what you eat, that is what they say…” He trails off, seeing that Masamune had a hand over his mouth with his shoulders shaking. “W-what’s wrong?” 

Takafumi abruptly stood up with his tray to leave for a moment to take a break from them. “…You guys hurry up and eat, I’m going to the bathroom.” 

“Oh, okay Senpai,” Ritsu replies, not noticing how sudden the departure was. 

“So,” Masamune starts, having resisted laughing aloud from the comedy act that came out of nowhere, “What you’re saying is that you think I’m bitter?” 

“Huh?” 

“I mean, if I am what I eat-drink, then,” He glances at what Ritsu brought to drink with his lunch. “That makes you sweet right? What kind of grown man drinks strawberry milk anyways?” Ritsu flushes at that, his ears reddening.

_‘Oh, this is new. Did I hit a nerve?’_ Masamune thought, amused. To rile him up further, he looks at the milk for a bit before making the effort of showing an obvious, disgusted expression. 

“E-excuse me?! What’s wrong with strawberry milk?” Ritsu glares at him for the first time, growing defensive. 

“Well I mean, what are you, a _kid_?” He sneers, finding great pleasure in reddening Ritsu’s face with his teasing. He was soooo glad Takafumi wasn’t around right now. 

“It tastes really good you know! It’s fresh- not too sweet,” Ritsu angrily huffs, “And it’s not like I drink it all the time. Here!” He opens his drink and places it in front of Masamune. “Try it!” 

“Don’t wanna,” Came the immediate answer. At that, Ritsu pouts before taking it back and pushing the coffee drink back to Masamune. “Giving up already? How naive.” 

“W-what?” Ritsu stammers, confused. _‘It’s not like I wanted to share my milk in the first place anyways…’_

Masamune opens his drink and lifts it to Ritsu’s nose. “You know what this smell is?” 

“Dark coffee?” Ritsu answers in distaste, his brows furrowing before taking a sip of his milk. 

“No. This is what it means to be an adult.” He sets down the drink in front of Ritsu. “You have to at least handle the taste. Try it.” 

At this, Ritsu narrows his eyes at Masamune before mimicking his earlier statement. “Don’t wanna.” 

_‘He seemed so shy earlier but,’_ The 20-year old thought, feeling excited for some reason, _‘He’s actually rather feisty isn’t he?’_ After a few seconds of contemplation, he takes back his drink before gulping down about half of it. 

“H-huh?! Wait no,” Ritsu flusters, “You need to nap! You have to sleep for your shifts!” Like a panicked child, he looks around for Takafumi, but the man still seemed to be in the bathroom. 

“Don’t want me to drink the rest? Then drink it all.” Masamune takes the strawberry milk from Ritsu to replace it with the energy drink. “And I’ll drink a little of this.” He sees Ritsu’s longing for his milk. “You’ll be upset if I drink it all right?” When Ritsu nods frantically, Masamune chuckles wickedly. “Then, maybe I should drink it all.” 

“…” At that, the brunet seemed to wilt sadly; he was honest when he said he doesn’t drink it all the time. Strawberry milk tended to be on the more expensive side for a university student who was on a budget. Takafumi had actually bought it for him since he was staring at it too long while in line. 

_‘Did_ _I go too far?’_ Masamune frowns, feeling guilty for the first time in a while. His chest was aching as if it got punched. He’d rather the brunet blow up at him instead of looking so damn sad. “Hey…” 

To his surprise, Ritsu shuts his eyes before gulping down the bitter drink. Setting it down with a shaky hand, the brunet’s lips were pressed together tightly as he cringed due to the bitter taste. _‘So bitter… Senpai’s friend is a jerk! Huh?’_

His strawberry drink was in front of him again, and he looks up at Masamune, who gazed at him with an unreadable expression. 

“It’s bitter now right? Have your drink back.” 

_‘Maybe, he felt bad?’_ Grateful, Ritsu took back his drink, happily drinking some of it to get rid of that bitterness left in his mouth. Licking his lips of the aftertaste, he was going to drink more until a warm hand covered his own. “Eh?”

Ritsu’s hand holding his milk was pulled as Masamune leaned forward to take a drink of it, staring him straight in the eyes as he did so. Blushing now, all Ritsu could do was watch until Masamune was finished drinking some and let him go. 

Thankfully, there was still milk left. All was quiet until the older smiled mischievously at him, which admittedly made him wary. “Do you realize it now?” 

“W-What is it?” 

When the younger man drowned the rest of that coffee drink like it was a shot of high grade liquor, Masamune realized something about himself. As someone who tended to keep to himself… As someone who rarely feels anything for anyone… He has never wanted to mess with someone so badly until now. _‘It’s not like I want to make him cry but…’_ “You didn’t notice?” 

“Notice what?” Ritsu asks hesitantly, afraid of hearing the answer. Nervous, he finishes the rest of his milk. He savors the sweet flavor for a few seconds, letting the- “Our Indirect kiss.” He blinks as his final moments with his milk was interrupted, looking up at Masamune in confusion.

“Indirect kiss…?” Ritsu repeats slowly after the older, who was smirking at him. 

“Ah, my mistake. I meant our indirect kiss _es_ ,” Masamune held up two fingers, “We drank from each other once, and then you drank your milk after I just took it so you kissed me twice.” 

_‘He’s so slow, this idiot.’_ The darker haired of the two couldn’t help but smile genuinely, before seeing the other’s expression change in realization. Now, he simply stared in curiosity, feeling something he hasn’t felt in a long time swell up inside him. _‘Why am I feeling..?’_

Feeling hopeful was something he rarely experienced throughout his life. Why? Because by the time he entered middle school, it was better not to hope for anything at all. 

Hopeful that in his youth that his parents would stop fighting. 

Hopeful that his parents would stop focusing on their career over him. 

Hopeful that at least one of his parents would take an interest in his future.

So right now, what was he hoping for? 

Ritsu had became shy again, blushing from the neck and up. Those green eyes were looking everywhere else but him. As if he wasn’t pressured by a twisted upperclassman into taking an energy drink he didn’t want to take by making fun of his drink preferences. Instead, he looked as if he were confessed to.

_‘Shit,’_ Masamune thought, feeling oddly nervous now for some reason. _‘Is he contagious? Cause now I’m-.’_

He was smacked in the back of the head. “Ow!” 

“What did do to him?” Takafumi had returned, frowning at the two’s awkward atmosphere. “I leave for just a few minutes…” He shakes his head before addressing Ritsu. “Are you done eating, Onodera? I have another hour before my next class so let’s head to the library.”

“O-okay, Senpai,” Ritsu says, relieved at his presence. 

…

“Where is he?” Masamune asks, almost two months later. Takafumi sighs, bothered due to the fact that this wasn’t the first time he’s asked that question. 

After the first month, Masamune had gotten a grasp of their schedules. With that knowledge, he would specifically buy a cold drink and surprise Ritsu often by coming in from the side and nudging it against his cheek. He would then give Ritsu the drink under the guise of good will, only to have Ritsu visibly disappointed that it would always be a caffeinated energy drink. Afterwards the brunet would try to be vigilant despite falling for it every time. 

It was like an itch that need to be scratched, and it didn’t help that the brunet reacted so well to him. However, he didn’t see the underclassman at all this past week and it annoyed the hell out of him.

“You know I can’t tutor him forever right? Along with what he needed help for, I’ve been advising him how to study better so I won’t be tutoring him anymore.” Unless he asks for him of course, but Takafumi wasn’t going to say that aloud. 

“Oh.” Disappointment hit him like a cold, passing wind. He knew it wouldn’t last forever, but he at least would have liked for it to last until he graduated. The guy was refreshing to have around.

“If you see him again though,” Takafumi begins, getting his attention, “Promise me you won’t bully him. He’s a good kid, and he doesn’t need you playing childish tricks on him for the hell of it. The last thing I want is him becoming like you.” Takafumi wasn’t going to admit it, but he had a soft spot for his kouhai. 

“Hah? What’s wrong with-” He froze as something very warm hit his cheek, and his heart raced at the sudden contact. Swallowing, he looked to see Ritsu looking rather victorious. _‘He got me.’_

“Hehe, I got you good, didn’t I, Takano-san?!” Ritsu grins, his playful. “Even Yokozawa-senpai didn’t notice me!” 

“Ritsu,” Takafumi warns, and when Ritsu sheepishly smiles him in response, Masamune’s brows furrow at how familiar they were with each other. _‘When did he let Yokozawa call him by his given name?’_

“Sorry Senpai, but I really wanted to get him back! Once is enough for me. Also,” Ritsu hands Takafumi the warm can. “It’s soup on the go! You wanted to try this the other day, right?” 

“Oh, thank you,” The 19-year old smiles, before frowning again when he heard his friend click his tongue in annoyance. 

“And what about _me_?” Masamune complains, arms crossed. “You didn’t get me anything?” 

“Huh? Why do I have to get you something?” Ritsu asks in disbelief.

“Are you forgetting all those drinks I gave you?” 

“But I didn’t even want those drinks,” Ritsu whines, before looking into his school bag. _‘I warmed up another can for me, but I guess I can give it to him…’_

“Hey, you don’t have to do that.” Takafumi stops him from checking his bag. “You don’t have to keep giving in to him. He’s just likes messing with you.”

“No, I mean it,” Masamune says firmly, much to their surprise. “I want something too- oh, I know.” He stares at Ritsu sternly, “Let me call you by your name too.”

“My name? Okay.” Ritsu assents, not finding anything wrong with that; both men were older than him after all. _‘Now that I think about it, they were heading somewhere weren’t they? I should go.’_ “If that’s all you want then-”

“You could do better.” At that statement, Takafumi regarded his older friend suspiciously.

_‘You could have ignored me at any time.’_ Masamune thought towards the younger, staring at him. _‘But in the end, you always hear me out.’_

“Do what better?” 

“I went through all that effort to surprise you multiple times, and you only got me back once. Are you truly satisfied?” 

“…” Lips pressed shut, Ritsu knew he couldn’t answer honestly. Troubling his Senpai was something he didn’t want to do. He glances at Takafumi before he was flicked on the forehead. “Eck!” 

“This is between you and I, so ignore him.” 

“Are you trying to piss me off?” Takafumi comments, unsure of the other’s intention, before looking at the clock on his phone. “You’re going to miss your seminar at this rate.” 

“What?” Masamune takes out his own cell phone to verify. “Shit.” Recalling something, he takes out a key and hands it to Takafumi. “Sorata’s check-up appointment is tomorrow right?”

“Yeah. And I’ll leave the key in you-know-where.” Takafumi redirects his attention to Ritsu. “Remember his cat I told you about that we share?” He shows Ritsu a photo through his phone. “Finally got a picture to show you. Familiar?” 

“Familiar? Why?” Masamune asks, deciding that he’ll leave after hearing the answer. 

“Turns out you two attended the same high school. Ritsu remembered seeing a student pick up a kitten in the rain so,” Takafumi shrugs, “I wondered if by chance it was you picking up Sorata.” 

“…” _‘Shit, I don’t want to leave now.’_ Masamune felt frozen in place. He wanted to stay and get involved with the said topic. However, the power of their glaring at him seeing that he wasn’t leaving yet got him to go to class. _‘So unfair.’_


	2. August 1 - Day 2: To Cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy/Date! A/N: Sorry I'm late!!  
> Rated T/M - Warning: Two years have passed, Swearing, etc.

“Something’s definitely wrong...” Ritsu mumbles to no one in particular, as he laid back in bed with cell phone in hand on a Sunday morning. Two years have passed since he met Yokozawa-senpai and his friend, Takano Masamune. At this point, the 20-year old can safely say that he knew them well-enough to understand when something was amiss.

 _'Takano-san seemed to be going through a family matter, maybe that’s it? Yokozawa-senpai would say not to get involved but that was months ago...’_ Perhaps it was so bad that even his blue-eyed upperclassman was affected? _‘What does it have to do with me then? Why would he tell me that he can’t see me for a while all of the sudden?’_

He comes to a conclusion. _‘Did I do something I’m not aware of? That involves the both of them?’_ Sitting up on his bed, he frowns as he tries to piece some things together. With their differences in scheduling, he would see the two men separately more often than seeing them together. _‘I don’t think I’ve said anything strange? And it’s not like they said anything mean about the other.’_

Let’s see... in the past few weeks, he and Masamune had been talking about the author Kitagawa’s new novel. Masamune was also starting work as an editor for manga and while he liked the work, he wasn’t fond of the people he was working under. Meanwhile, Takafumi had custody of Sorata cause the older man wasn’t able to properly take care of the 4-year old cat at the moment. 

Oh, there was also the author Usami’s 2nd novel that was getting it’s own movie; Masamune was telling him-

“Hmm?” Now that Ritsu thought about it, ever since they had their surprise-beverage pranks with each other that first year, he has spent more time with Masamune than Takafumi. _‘That’s not weird is it? After all, we became friends.’_

He pauses, brows furrowing as he opens his phone to scroll to his recent contacts. _‘I even phone and message Takano-san more- maybe,’_ Ritsu thinks, disappointed of himself, _‘He’s mad at me for not talking with him more? Maybe it is strange to be friends with your Senpai’s friend.'_

Or did something happen to Takafumi that would have required his presence to assist him? _‘When something happens to Takano-san, Senpai goes to help and tells me it’s okay. But... when it’s about himself Senpai can be stubborn unless he’s drunk by himself. I want to be more useful than just helping him home.’_

After getting dressed and ready for the day, he made his resolve by the time noon rolled around. _‘I’ve got to get to the bottom of this!’_ With cell phone in hand, he calls the only other person likely involved with his Senpai’s odd behavior. 

[Hello?] 

“Takano-san, good morning! Is this a good time?” 

He hears a small shuffle. [...Yeah. What’s going on?] Masamune sounded rather gruff, as if he just woke up. 

“Have...” He hesitates for a moment, “Have you talked to Senpai lately?”

A long pause came, and Ritsu frowns in worry before he was answered. [Yeah...This morning.] 

“Ah, I see! Um, me too,” Ritsu swallows in relief, happy he wasn’t the only one. “Is he okay? It’s weird for him to suddenly say that he's unable to see me for a while. Did he say the same to you too?” 

Another long pause. [...He said that?]

“Y-yes? Did... did he not say the same to you?” Ritsu asks, becoming sad inside- coming to the conclusion that he was the problem. “Do you happen to know what I did wrong?! Is he there-” 

Masamune’s voice cut in. [No no, he left earlier. You didn’t do anything wrong. We went to a party and got too drunk. He just has a bad hangover is all.] Before Ritsu could say anything he continues. [We... we had a fight but, it’s not your fault.] 

Ritsu’s lips purse, frustrated. “Senpai wouldn’t call me personally to say he can’t see me for a while just because of a hangover. If it was that, he’d text me. I know him too you know!” He lowers his voice, mindful that he was still in his dorm room. “Whatever you fought about involved me, didn’t it? Please tell me, Takano-san.” 

Masamune sighs on the other end. [I... I may have said something.]

“What?” Ritsu says, growing confused. “About me?”

[Yes but... not in the way you think. I want you to understand that you are not the problem.] Ritsu sat back down on his bed, puzzled as Masamune continued. [We were... really drunk.]

Ritsu’s brows furrow, trying to figure out what he meant. He knew that when Takafumi was drunk, he tended to voice many complaints. “So... what I’m understanding is that... it’s all _your_ fault.” 

[...What?] It was Masamune’s turn to sound puzzled.

“You just said that _I’m_ not the problem,and that _you_ were the one that said something. But, Senpai doesn’t want to see _me_...” Ritsu trails off, reaching a revelation with a gasp. “He needed a break.”

On the other line, Masamune was deeply concerned as to what was going through the brunet’s head. However, he simply called out the other’s name. [Ritsu...?]

“Takano-san,” Ritsu began with a revived vigor, grabbing his wallet before heading out. “Get dressed okay? I’m heading over.” 

...

“Shit,” Masamune grumbles, trying to get dressed as fast as he could after taking a quick shower. _‘He’s not here yet, is he?’_

He wasn’t sure what the brunet wanted to do with him today but... Sitting down at the edge of his bed, he began drying his hair as he recalled parts of this morning. _‘...I didn’t think he’d be so petty, calling Ritsu to say that to him.’_

Feeling twisted at the moment, he wondered how Ritsu would react if he knew the truth. _‘What would you think of your beloved Senpai then, Ritsu? If you found out that he can’t look at you because I rejected him? I’ve always seen him as a friend, but towards you, I...’_

It had gone unspoken for the past two years ever since he came into their lives- the intense fondness he had grown for Onodera Ritsu. Masamune himself had refused to acknowledge it but Takafumi had his suspicions along with his own growing feelings. It was as if a wall built up between them until it was broken down last night.

A night that they could never take back. 

_‘Are you coming over because you figured it out? Are you going to confront me and...’_ He snorts, his chest aching at the thought of Ritsu choosing Takafumi over him. _‘Even when we’ve spent the most time together?’_ Admittedly, Masamune knew something was off with himself for a long while now. Now, he’s not saying that Takafumi was right during their fight this morning, but...

The more time he spent with Ritsu, the more he attention he craved from the brunet. He began to find himself feeling rather negatively towards the other people spending time with Ritsu when he wasn’t. 

For instance, the brunet’s roommate Nao, who was now off abroad in England. Nao was a photographer and much to the older man’s displeasure, the brunet was often his subject of focus. And Ritsu’s ex-fiance/childhood friend An who recently left on a trip to France... She was so clingy and annoying that he would sit himself purposely between her and Ritsu if they were together.

While spending time with Ritsu, he learned how sensitive the younger man was. At first it was pressing a cold can to his cheek. And then one day he accidentally pressed it to his neck and it went uphill from there. His reactions were never-ending, fueling a desire that even extended to his dreams. 

A particularly favorite dream of his is when they’re out in the summer heat. Ritsu would be wearing a thin, white collared dress-shirt having come from work. After they sit under the shade somewhere, he’d press a cold drink to the younger’s chest. Ritsu would shiver at the contrast in temperature before blushing at his- *KNOCK KNOCK* Masamune froze. 

...

By the time he arrived to Masamune’s place, Ritsu had it all planned out. He just had to make sure the older man would go along with his plan. _‘I’ll definitely make sure he understands!’_

In a few seconds, the door opens and Ritsu smiles at seeing the older man. “Hi, Takano-san. You ready? Hmm?” He stares in curiosity, the darker haired man having greeted him quietly but couldn’t quite look him in the eye. “Are you alright?” 

“Uh yeah.” The older scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “What did you want?” 

“Sorry, I should have told you earlier but... I’m going to take you on a date.” 

“...” Masamune swallows, stoic but Ritsu can see the confusion in his brown eyes. “What?” 

“In this past year, three people so far have dumped drinks and food on you- which was better than the year before with ten people.” 

“You keep track?” The older says in disbelief, staring down at the 20-year old. 

“Not really.” Ritsu crosses his arms, “Senpai complains a lot when he’s drunk so I add his numbers and mine.” 

“...So you are keeping track.” 

“A-anyways, Senpai is tired of it so he’s taking a break. I’m... almost sure he’s mad at me because well, I never go out of my way to scold you. He’ll tell me not to get involved with your problems but I’m sure he wanted me to make my own decisions without him.” 

“Ritsu-”

“So today, Takano-san, I want you to think about your actions while we go on a date. I think that maybe, if you learn how to cherish your relationships, it’ll be easier for them to accept and move on. You know, instead of them dumping stuff on you out of spite.” 

“It’s no big deal, really-”

“Yes it is!” Ritsu interjects, before tugging him towards the exit. “If not for you, then for them it is! Now, let’s go.” 

...

 _‘Now that I think about it,’_ Ritsu realizes, staring across at Masamune. _‘Isn’t this what we normally do?’_ They were eating at a nearby cafe for lunch. Before this, they were at the bookstore. “Takano-san?”

The older looks up at him, still chewing his food. “Mm?” 

“What do you normally do for dates?” 

“Oh, well. If there’s a place they want to go to, we go there, eat, talk, and then you know... that.” 

“That? OH...” Ritsu understands, trailing off with a slight blush. “I see...” Thinking of another question, he speaks up once more. “What do you guys talk about?” 

“Whatever is current, like trends and such. You know,” Masamune sighs. “I don’t think I do anything particularly special. I’m pretty sure I make it clear that I only want a physical relationship.” 

“You are the type to say it out straight,” Ritsu agrees, “But perhaps they thought you’d change your mind later?” 

The older man scoffs. “It’s all one-sided from their end. How is it my fault that they began hoping more from me?” 

“Well, you are really charismatic when you want to be. And handsome,” Ritsu adds, sipping some of his drink with his straw. A few months back, there was this one time when the brunet was helping the older man go shopping. He had watched as Masamune managed to get some free vegetables from an older lady vendor. _‘He really knows how to talk to people. She was practically swooning over him.’_

“Like you’re the one to talk,” Masamune huffs, playfully eyeing the brunet in front of him. “If you had more confidence-”

“Hey, we’re talking out you today, not me.” Ritsu flushes with a frown, sipping more of his drink. “I’m not the one getting drinks poured on him.” 

“How rude. It’s not like I want drinks poured on me.” 

After taking another sip of his drink, Ritsu widens his eyes as he thought of something. “You can be rather dismissive. Remember when we were arguing about the ending of [When the Hourglass Breaks]? You always had to interrupt me when you thought I was wrong.” 

“Hah?” Masamune frowns. “What do you mean? You were wrong! ”

Ritsu glares, feeling insulted now. “You could have at least heard me out first and then corrected me. Sometimes you’re also like that when we’re not talking about books. When you don’t like what you’re hearing, you immediately brush it off.” 

“No I don’t.” At that, a frustrated Masamune leans back in his seat with crossed arms. “You got more to say?”

He decides to mimic the older man’s position and sighs, tired. “You make it very clear when you don’t like something, so I don’t get it either. I get mad at you too, but it’s not like I want to hurt you.” Masamune raises his brows, skeptical, and Ritsu narrows his eyes. “A slap to the face does sound good right about now.” 

“I won’t mind if it’s you.” 

Rolling his eyes at that, Ritsu takes out his wallet. “Can you at least try to take this more seriously? Work on your attitude and your wording with your future dates.” 

After paying for their meal, Ritsu takes his upperclassman to the closest mall outlet. A pamphlet he received the other day said there were going to be a few stores having up to 50% off today. 

“Oh nice,” Masamune ruffles the brunet’s hair, pleased and looking around the area. “Sales are always good.” 

Blushing, Ritsu shoos his hand away before they stop in front of a public map of the outlet. “You needed some new shirts right? Let’s go.” 

As they were going through a rack in one of the stores, a figure passing by the windows caught his attention. _‘Senpai?’_

“Ritsu,” Masamune says from nearby, “I’m going to go try some stuff on, you can wait for me outside if you want.” 

“Ah okay!” Ritsu says, eager to step out of the store to see if that person was Takafumi. Once he left, he glances around before finding the lone figure looking through his phone while standing next to a plant. _‘Did he also come for the sale? I wonder if he’s feeling better now...’_

Hesitating close by, the brunet wondered if it was okay to approach him. As if feeling his presence, he was answered when Takafumi looks up in surprise. “Onodera?”

“H-hello, Yokozawa-senpai,” Ritsu greets anxiously, before walking up to him and bowing. “I know you didn’t want to see me but I-” 

“No, it’s...” Takafumi sighs, seeming tired. “I shouldn’t have said that to you.” 

“Takano-san told me you guys had a fight.” 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Takafumi sighs once more. “He did? Did he tell you what we fought about?” 

“Not really, but I know you must be tired from everything.” Ritsu looks up at him, worried. “Please be sure to rest well. And you don’t have to worry about Takano-san! I’ll be helping him too.” 

Takafumi’s brows furrow, confused. “Help him with what?” 

"Learning to cherish others.” 

“...What?” The blue-eyed upperclassman wondered what Masamune had told the younger man to have him come to this conclusion. 

“While you fought, he definitely said some things right? Not to mention, even now he still has bad dating habits so...” Ritsu gestures with his hands, pumped up. “We’re on a date today so I can critique him.” 

“I see...” Takafumi trails off, thoughtful. “What’s he doing now?” 

“He’s trying on clothes- he said to wait for him out here.” 

“You know...” Takafumi was troubled on where to start. “Ritsu... Our fight wasn’t necessarily about his dating habits.” 

“Wh-what? It wasn’t?” Ritsu says, growing troubled. 

“I guess you could say...” Takafumi begins, unsure of the direction this could take, “It was about him... liking someone, while continuing these habits.” And other regretful stuff, but he was not about to go there. 

“...” Ritsu blinks at him, dumbfounded. “He... likes somebody?” 

“I wouldn’t say he’s in denial but...” Takafumi casts his eyes downward, thinking about his next words. “Part of me hoped that he wouldn’t like that person.” 

“Are they bad? Is it one of his exes?” 

“No, no... they’re a good person just...” Takafumi sighs, frustrated as he looked at Ritsu. “I said something to them I shouldn’t have. But, I want to at least try to believe that they’ll be good for him.” 

“Aww...” Ritsu was touched, seeing that his Senpai was trying so hard. “I’m sure they’ll forgive you. If you believe they’re good for Takano-san, I’ll also support them. Should we set them up later?” He beams. “What are they like? Have I met them before?” 

Groaning, Takafumi rubbed his hands across his face, stressed. “Only you, Ritsu...” He sighs, “Only you...” _‘-Are sooooo dense! You airhead! Damn it...’_

“Senpai, I think you might need a long bath. Your hairs might get gray at this rate...” 

“A-anyways!” Ritsu was startled as Takafumi grabbed onto his shoulders. “Don’t tell him what I just told you. Understood?” 

“Yes! I won’t!” Ritsu immediately answers, closing his eyes as his hair was ruffled. When it was over, he stares up at Takafumi, surprised and moved. _‘He’s never done that to me in a long time.’_

“For a while, I really can’t see you two. The exams coming up for me are important. And with the days I’m not working, I...” 

“-Need some time for yourself right?” Ritsu answers with a sad smile, seeing Takafumi flinch. “Honestly, you look like you need it, Senpai.”

The older lets out a dry chuckle. “I do, huh?”

“Well, you don’t have to worry, Senpai!” Ritsu assures him, confident. “Just be sure to update us on Sorata often, and don’t go drinking too much by yourself, and-” His hair was ruffled once more. 

“I get it.” Takafumi lets out a small laugh, before regarding Ritsu seriously. “Ritsu, I’m only going to tell you this once, okay?” 

“...Yes?” 

“For that guy, you’re special to him. More than anyone, even me. So take care of him for me, okay?” Takafumi gives a small smile, before walking away with a wave of departure. All Ritsu could do was just stare until his Senpai disappeared within the groups of people walking about. 

...

It actually didn’t take long for Masamune to try on clothes and purchase them, so here he was at the entrance of the store. Ritsu had somehow bumped into Takafumi and was talking with him. It looks as if they have been talking for a while. _‘Aren’t you on a date with me?’_

He glares, displeased at these turn of events. The brunet looked so happy seeing his beloved Senpai, and wasn’t shooing those hands away when they ruffled his hair. _‘Oh, so you let him touch your hair, but you push me away. How unfair.’_

Something seemed to have changed by the time Takafumi left. Masamune was unsmiling, watching Ritsu stare after the other walking off with a baffled expression. _‘What did he say to you-’_ His eyes widen as Ritsu blushed, the pink reaching his ears as he stared in the direction his upperclassman walked away to. 

And for the first time in his life, that expression didn’t bring him delight. Instead, he was met with a sinking feeling in his gut, and a realization he has come to accept. He wanted to be the only one who could make Ritsu show those kind of expressions. _‘What did he say to you? Why are you staring after him like that?’_

What has his life come to? While his friend was pining for him, he was pining for his friend’s kouhai, while his kouhai was pining for his friend?! **< Wrong] **

_‘What is my life, a shoujo manga’s love triangle?!’_ ** <No, it’s not]**

“Takano-san!” He was startled out of his tormented thoughts by Ritsu, who was apologetic. “I’m sorry I got distracted. Please take it as an example what not to do with someone you cherish.” 

“Ritsu...” Masamune swallows, his heart aching. “I’ll be honest with you.” 

“Yes?” The brunet tenses, seeing that Masamune was upset.

“I can... care less about my exes. I am not going to cherish someone I don’t care about.” 

Ritsu slowly nods, understanding him. “You’re right. I won’t push you on that anymore, but at least properly reject them okay?” The younger glances around. “What shop do you want to go next?” 

Instead of answering, Masamune was occupied with the brunet in front of him. “I... learned a lot today. Isn’t it only right that I repay the favor?”

As Ritsu regarded him inquisitively, Masamune made his resolve. He had already had someone he desired to cherish, and that person was in front of him. All that was left to do was to convey that as best as he can. Before he could tell Ritsu how he was going to repay him however, he was suddenly pulled off to the side by the him. “What-” 

_***SPLASH***_ Wide-eyed, Masamune stared in shock at the drenched brunet, the latter having pulled him out of the way to take it in his stead. The long-haired woman in front of them, cup in hand, looked just as stunned. Clearly, Ritsu was not her intended target. People passing by curiously took some glances, whispering among each other. 

“I... I’m sorry!” The woman panics, before flinching as Ritsu grabbed the now empty cup from her. “I...” 

Ritsu reads aloud the label on the side of the medium-sized cup. “Dark coffee, salted caramel mocha frappe, black tea, boba...” He trails off, quiet. “That combination is kind of strange.” 

The woman rubs her arms, not able to meet his eyes while glancing at Masamune. “I just...” 

“You went out of your way to buy this just to pour it on him, right?” Ritsu asks, growing increasingly uncomfortable due to the warmth and the wetness. “I don’t get it.” The woman turns her gaze onto him, miserable. “You could be happier if you moved on. Does this make you feel any better? What did he do to you, that this is what you wanted your last memory of him to be?” 

_'He’s really getting heated up over this.’_ Masamune wanted to take Ritsu home to clean him up. He could get sick from leaving all that stuff on him. “Ritsu-” 

“No, I want to know,” Ritsu glares at him, before turning his attention to the woman. “Pretend I’m him okay? I’m his friend, so I’ll be taking his place right now. Let’s see...” The younger man crosses his arms in thought, wondering how to proceed. “Um... What’s your name? I’m Onodera.” 

At that, the woman lowered her guard a bit, looking over her shoulder for a moment. Looking back at him apologetically, another woman popped up behind her, with short hair. “Actually, she’s the one who was with him. I’m her friend.” 

“Oh.” Ritsu blinks at what he considered a plot twist, before greeting her. “Hello, I’m Onodera. I’ll be taking his place today.” 

“A-Actually...” The first woman stammers, hesitant. “My friend here is okay- it’s just that... I felt bitter seeing her upset and not being able to do anything about it. I wanted to get back at him for rejecting her. So I’m really sorry.” She bows at Ritsu for forgiveness.

The shorter haired woman beside her gives him a small smile. “Sorry for all this. It was my fault for getting ahead of myself. I actually wanted a physical relationship at first too, but then...” She looks over at Masamune, who was looking over at them stoically. “You don’t even remember me, do you?” 

“...Can’t say I do,” Masamune answers, before scratching the back of his neck. Her face didn’t ring a bell in his head. “I’m sorry-” He was yanked over by Ritsu to be in front of the women. 

“What else are you sorry for, Takano-san?” Ritsu glares, hands on his hips. “Bow properly.” 

“...” Unwillingly, he bows to his ex before addressing her. “I’m sorry. I can’t return your feelings.” 

“Eh...” The longer haired girl looks to Ritsu, impressed with him. “I haven’t seen you before. Are you not in our year?”

“I’m two years younger so...” The brunet wonders why both women were staring at him in interest. At hearing that he was younger than all of them, the women glare at Masamune. 

“Oy, take care of him better, will you?!” Ritsu was startled seeing the long-haired woman scold Masamune. “He even got soaked in your place...”

“He shouldn’t be the one making you apologize either. Poor thing,” The short haired girl gently pushed Masamune towards Ritsu. “Take him home.” 

...

 _‘I sure hope someone went to clean that,’_ Thought Ritsu, as he was being rushed out of the outlet. Though dirty now, his clothes and hair were dry. _‘The coffee smell isn’t that bad actually. And it’s a good thing Takano-san’s stuff didn’t get wet.’  
_

“I’ll drop you off at your dorm.” Masamune decides aloud. _‘I would take him to my apartment but...’_ The older man was definitely sure he’d make a move on the brunet if they were alone in private. 

“Ah, it’s alright. I’m dry now, so let me drop you off. It’s farther to the dorm than your apartment.” 

“I don’t mind.”

“I want to drop you off at your apartment.”

“No can do.” 

Simmering with annoyance for the older man who did as he wanted, Ritsu grabs a hold of Masamune’s bag of purchased clothes before running off. “See you at your apartment!” 

“You little-!” Masamune curses inwardly, before going after him. 

_‘How is he so fast?’_ The older was left panting minutes later, managing to reach Ritsu right when the younger got to his front door. “You...” He cages Ritsu by slamming both of his hands on the door around the brunet’s head. This didn’t seem to intimidate the younger at all- Ritsu laughed instead, dropping the shopping bags on the ground. _‘Damn it,’_ Masamune stares deeply, resisting the urge to smile. _‘He’s so cute.’_

 _‘Serves you right!’_ Ritsu thought in triumph while he laughed, happy that the older was out of breath. As he looks up at him, it didn’t take him long to realize the position they were in. _‘Huh..?’_ No longer laughing, the brunet found himself staring from Masamune’s chest up to those brown eyes that were staring back at him. _‘Was he this much taller than me?’_ He swallows, suddenly realizing how close they were. Glancing at the other’s lips Ritsu caught himself, blushing before ducking out of Masamune’s arms to get a few steps away from him. 

He was reminded of Takafumi’s words to him before he left. “...Did, did you have fun today, Takano-san?” 

“Fun..?” 

“We-well, other than what happened earlier, did you have a good time?” 

Masamune snorts at that, before fondly stating, “It’s always fun with you.” 

“I see...” Ritsu blushes at that, smiling shyly. “I’m glad to hear that. I’ll just go so I can shower-” 

“What about my goodbye kiss?” 

“G-goodbye kiss?!” Ritsu exclaims, disbelieving. “You’re supposed to kiss a date before you leave?” _‘No wonder they all end up hoping he’ll like them back!’_

“What? No,” Masamune denies. “I never kiss goodbye.” 

“Then, why...”

“I want to kiss you, that’s why.” 

“...” Ritsu did understand what Takafumi had told him before he left. He really did. However, there was also a sadness in his upperclassman’s words that Ritsu couldn’t ignore. _‘If... if Senpai did like Takano-san but instead, Takano-san liked me then...’_ He began looking towards the ground, saddened for his upperclassman. _‘Is it okay to like Takano-san back?’_

The truth is, he always had a strange feeling whenever he was with the older man. Perhaps it was because he always tried to be vigilant to avoid his incoming pranks, that he had developed a certain sensitivity to him? Whenever Masamune touched him, it was like a soft burn that would make his heart flutter whenever it happened. So he’d always have to push those hands away, or else he’ll be found out, and be teased even more. 

“So, it has to be him, huh...” The brunet looks back up at Masamune, confused at his wording. “You’re always looking at him.” 

“Ta-takano-san?” The older man looked upset as he strode over to corner Ritsu against the wall. “Takano-san?!”

“You even let him touch your hair. But what about me?” Ritsu flinches as Masamune brings up a hand to his head. “Why can’t I?” 

“Takano-san... Th-the thing is, I-” The younger gasps as he was kissed, his eyes shut as Masamune pressed his tongue through his lips to meet with his tongue. “Mnph...” There came that familiar burn as rough hands felt the back of his head, trying to angle his head better. _‘It feels good...’_

“Takano-san,” Ritsu tries again, breathless as they separated. He almost forgot he had a drink poured on him. “I shou-” 

“Can’t it be me?” Masamune yearns, whispering with their faces close. “I’ll definitely cherish you better, so don’t choose Yokozawa.” 

“...W-wait, what?” Ritsu whispers back, his face flushed. “Choose Senpai for what?” 

“...” It was at that point, that Masamune realized that maybe, just maybe, he misunderstood something. However, it was too late to turn back now. 

“I like Senpai as a friend,” Ritsu breathes, feeling oddly calm as he watched Masamune. “But with you, I-” He jolts as the older brought his hand up to touch his ear, blushing once more. “Pl-please stop.” 

“What- What’s this?” Masamune lets out an excited exhale, before using both of his hands to touch Ritsu’s face and neck, seeing the other shudder at the contact. It became clear to the older as to why Ritsu didn’t really like him touching him. “Ritsu...” 

Not able to take it anymore, Ritsu pushes him off before running away- only to run right into wall when he missed the corner. Squatting now, he faced the wall with his hands over his face cringing from the pain. 

Masamune swallows, resisting the urge to laugh and go help him. He’ll definitely be smacked if he does. The blush he can see on Ritsu’s nape and ears were tempting him greatly. 

“T-takano-san...” Ritsu says, flustered. He was too embarrassed to move. “The date’s over, so please go into your apartment. Please...” 

_‘Ah, what was this?’_ His beating heart felt heavy now, for the clumsy idiot waiting for him to go inside. “Text me when you get to your room.” 

“Okay...” With that, Masamune shut the door behind him and Ritsu sighs, relieved. _‘My heart... augh...’_


	3. August 2nd - Day 3: Lap Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Hands/Relaxing

Two months have passed since Ritsu has seen Takafumi, but he sure has seen a lot more of Masamune, his... his... _‘We’re dating now, right?’_ Ritsu wonders, waiting in front of the older man’s apartment. Masamune had been working all the past week, and texted him to come over in the afternoon. _‘Feels a bit strange to call him my boyfriend.’_ It’s stuff like this that go unspoken between them, and he wishes he could bring it up without being awkward. 

He has never been alone with Masamune in his apartment since that day. They’ve been meeting at places in the city instead. _‘Ah, but then,’_ Ritsu blushes, _‘He’s always making sure to touch me when he can.’_ Since they were in public, the touches seemed innocent enough. Like tucking any stray hairs behind his ears, holding his hand in case any crowd would separate them or to guide him somewhere, and touching any parts of their legs together if they’re seated to eat, little things like that. 

_‘It still feels weird at times, but I think I’m used to him now.’_ To accept that he was getting used to the darker haired man intimidated him somewhat. Because, what if they eventually broke up? _‘I don’t think my heart could handle that now at this point...’_

Suddenly, the door opens, and he was pulled inside much to his surprise. “Takano-san...?” The 22-year old looked haggard, and went to lean against him for support.

“Yo...” Masamune began, tired as he rested his head on Ritsu’s shoulder. “You haven’t been waiting out there too long, have you?”

“Ah no, I’m fine. Were you in another hell cycle again?” He helped hold the other up as they went to the couch. 

“Yeah. I haven’t slept well for the past 3 days. It took me a while to get up.” 

“Geez, why did you text me then? You should go back to sleep.” 

“No way.” Ritsu flusters as the other sits him up properly so he could lay on his lap. With a sigh of content, Masamune rubs his cheek against Ritsu’s thighs. “If I don’t see you at least once a week, I can’t keep it together.” 

_‘How am I supposed to answer that? Um...’_ Ritsu blushes, letting his hands feel through Masamune’s hair. “S-so does this mean that... we’re dating?” 

“...” The older man regards him with wide eyes, before reaching a hand up to pinch his cheek gently. “Idiot. I wouldn’t be here with my face near your crouch if I wasn’t.”

“You... you didn’t have to word it like that...” Ritsu whines, embarrassed by the statement. 

“Then yes yes, we’re dating.” Masamune states seriously, before nestling his head closer to Ritsu’s stomach. “So you better not give this lap to anyone.” 

“What’s with that?” Ritsu lets out a small laugh, wondering how the man could say such embarrassing things so confidently. He bent slightly forward while sitting up to stare down at him properly. “Then, I better not see you on other people’s laps.” 

“Of course. This lap is the best,” The older praises, reaching up once more to caress the other’s face. “Your thighs are so nice and warm, I just might not let you leave. Not to mention you’re...” He trailed off, distracted by the way Ritsu seemed to lean into his touch. _‘So cute. Did he miss me too? He should just move in with me. Does he have to stay at the dorm until he graduates?’_

“What’s wrong?” Ritsu asks quietly, seeing the the other seemed to have something on his mind. 

“If you moved in with me, I’d see you everyday.” Ritsu stammers unintelligibly at that, flustered by the sudden suggestion. “Are you going to dorm the whole time while attending classes?” 

“That was the plan, yes...” Ritsu blushes, the thought of living with the other making his heart flutter. “I did it with the excuse that it was closer so my mother wouldn’t...” 

“Oh,” Masamune recalled that Ritsu’s mother seemed to be overbearing. “You really wanted to get away from her, huh?”

“Ah, well... by the time I reached high school, I realized that I needed to be independent to find my own answers. Mom trying to decide everything for me was not what I wanted.” Ritsu smiles as he remembers how his father was about it. “Dad supported me, so I’m very grateful for that.” 

“I’m surprised we never met in high school. You said you went to the library too, didn’t you?” 

“Hmm, I did but...” Ritsu trails off in thought, before recalling a memory. “Ah. Maybe it was around that time.” He flushes a bit, embarrassed regarding some details of the past. “You want to hear why I ended up not going to the library frequently?” 

The older’s interest was piqued. “Tell me.”

“I... got obsessed with a drama on TV, called [The Prince’s Rebellion]. It was what helped encourage me at the time.” Ritsu nervously says, seeing that Masamune looked unimpressed. “It played late at night so I would go home to finish my homework and get in a small nap so I wouldn’t get sleepy.” 

“So... What you’re trying to tell me is that...” Masamune begins slowly, flabbergasted. “You skipped out on opportunities to possibly meet me... for a drama?” 

“Didn’t you say you were a loner in high school? How would we have met?” 

“I don’t know, maybe you needed help reaching a book or something?”

“But you told me you were also moody, so why would past-you want to talk to me? Wouldn’t you just hand me the book, I say thank you, and then we never speak to each other ever again?” 

Masamune clicks his tongue, annoyed with his teenage youth. “You know what? I’m happy with the way things turned out. Teenage me wouldn’t understand.” 

“Please understand though, the drama was just that amazing!” The brunet begins to explain. “I only found out about it because I woke up late one night for water, and found my Dad out there watching it since it was formerly a older Korean novel translated into Japanese that he liked...” 

...

Ritsu continues to ramble on as he tousled Masamune’s hair absentmindedly. Not minding it, the latter sighs, relaxed as those hands kept moving. “Dad had read the novel a few years before and heard praises for the drama so he watched it whenever he could on his nights off. The prince of the story gets tricked by his stepmother to leave the kingdom in order for her son to rule. While the prince tries to find his way back, he learns a lot of valuable lessons and fights those aiming for his life! But through his journey, he wonders if he is even fit to rule- or even wants to rule AH, it was so good!” Ritsu exclaims, “I’ll find it and rent it so we can watch it together- you know, it was because of that drama I felt closer to my Dad.”

“Mmm?” Masamune assents, wanting Ritsu continue. 

“I ended up staying awake on a school night so when Mom woke up, she scolded both Dad and I. It was the first time I’ve seen Mom so upset with him.” Ritsu chuckles, before looking down at Masamune in concern. “Ah, is it okay if I keep talking about my Dad? Since, you know...” At this point in time, he knew about Masamune’s family drama- that his father was his step-father and that his biological father was unknown. 

“Nah, don’t worry about that. I don’t need someone in my life that doesn’t want me.” Masamune says, before smiling at the brunet’s worried expression, before using a finger to tap the other’s nose playfully. “Since you’re so worried, I’ll just think of your father as my father. How’s that?” 

“...You,” Ritsu pouts at him with a blush, heated at the insinuation. “Do you know what you’re saying?” 

“Yup. After all, this lap is mine. And then,” He takes one of Ritsu’s hands to press his lips on his ring finger. “This spot will be permanently reserved. Understood?” Those tawny brown eyes were burning into his. 

“Yes... understood.” The brunet repeats, with a soft huff. As if he needed any convincing. “You know,” He fidgets, having thought of something that sent his cheeks aflame, his hands feeling the ends of the older man’s fingers, “Maybe, I can apply for an Overnight Leave once in a while? If there’s ever a free weekend, if it’s not too busy for the both of us... th-that way it could be like practice for living with you...” 

On his lap, Masamune simply stared at him in awe, before putting a hand over his face, feeling unusually nervous. Even the temperature around them felt as if it got warmer. _‘Shit, if only he didn’t have a curfew...’_ After a moment of tense silence, he sits up- no longer feeling tired. In fact, he felt rejuvenated. “...What time is it?”

Ritsu takes out his cell phone. “17:31.” 

“I see.” Masamune swallows, before facing him, not bothering to hide the desire in his eyes. “Your curfew is midnight... right?” 

“Ye-yeah. Yes.” The brunet nervously answers, now hyper-aware of the fact that they were both alone in the apartment. He jolts as Masamune leaned in close, grabbing a hold on one of his hands. “Takano-san?!”

“Come to my room with me?” The older man pleads quietly, their faces close. “And then afterwards, we’ll go eat.” Ritsu shudders as the latter brought his head closer to nibble on the shell of his ear. “For today, I just want to help you get used to it.” 

“Get used to it...?” Ritsu whispers back with furrowed brows, before flinching and gasping at the grip on his waist. “I-I uh...” He flushes almost immediately, understanding what the other meant. After being pulled up from the couch, his thoughts became a jumbled mess as he was held tightly. His legs felt too much like jelly to move. 

“Just relax, okay?” A warm hand began stroking the back of his head, and all Ritsu could do was lean against the broad chest, nervousness lessening slightly. “Were you ever curious? Did you look it up?” Ritsu reddens at that before nodding. “Do you want to be on top?” When he frantically shook his head no Masamune lets out a light laugh, finding the other endearing. 

He’ll have to apologize to his new ‘father’ for wanting to monopolize his only son, but that could wait for another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that's right this is an AU where Ritsu didn't meet Masamune until later cause he got distracted by a J-Drama based on a Korean novel, AU's can get this specific isn't it wonderful?


	4. August 3rd - Day 4: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU/ Free Prompt (Ahhhhh Prompt will be a secret I guess? Take a read~ Still doing this story which is already an AU lol.)  
> Rated T/M - Warning: 3 Years have passed, Swearing, etc. 

When Takafumi received a call from a high pitched voice claiming to be Masamune, he was skeptical. Nonetheless, here he was at the guy’s new apartment that he shared with his lover, Onodera Ritsu, who happened to be Takafumi’s kouhai. _‘He didn’t seem sick... They play around with helium or something?’_

Perhaps he was stressed due to work? _‘Maybe I should recommend him Marukawa again if he can’t stand it at anymore at Shuudansha...’_ After he rang the door’s bell, there seemed to be a small shuffle at the other end before the door opens, revealing...

A very much NOT 25-year old Takano Masamune. The blue-eyed man blinked down at the small, and very much child-looking Masamune, who stared back at him warily. “Ma... Masamune?”

“...Yokozawa.” Little Masamune said back, stiff. He seemed to be as tall as a 4 or 5-year old, and his adult shirt looked baggy on him. “Yo.” 

“What, what the hell happened?!” 

“I don’t know,” Masamune lets his friend inside, “Ritsu and I were just talking about what to cook for dinner and then-”

“Ritsu?! Where-?” Takafumi froze as he stared at a small lump on the couch. Wrapped in a thin blanket was a toddler-like Ritsu, who stared back at him with big green eyes. “Ritsu...?” 

“...Uu,” Little Ritsu begins tearing up, before attempting to stand up with his arms out so he can be carried. The blanket fell off onto the wooden floor. “Uup! Up!” The buttoned-up shirt his adult self seemed to be wearing was struggling to stay on the small body.

“Up..?” Takafumi questions, carrying the toddler into his arms without any fuss. Happily, Little Ritsu hugs himself to the older man’s neck in contentment. _‘Ah man, he’s so cute- ‘_ “Ack!” He steps back as he was kicked and looked down at an angered Masamune. “What are you doing?!”

“Ritsu’s mine!” Takafumi’s eye twitches as he stared down at the jealous child, wondering if the reverse aging also affected Masamune’s maturity. “He only likes you because you can carry him!” 

“Of course. Babies his age need an adult after all.” Already, the toddler-like Ritsu was napping in his arms. “Do you remember if anything else happened?” 

“I don’t.” Little Masamune crosses his arms, pouting. “Ritsu doesn’t seem to remember me. It’s like he’s a real baby.” Takafumi cringes as he saw tears forming on the little guy’s face. “What if... he never remembers me? He... He finally moved in with me too... uugh...” He wipes his tears with his hands before Takafumi handed him a napkin. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll try to figure this out. Worse-case scenario, he’ll have to go back to his-”

“NO!” Masamune protests, latching his hands onto the ends of Takafumi’s shirt. “Don’t! Don’t take him from me! Y-you can’t!” He begins to cry for real, before trying to jump up to reach for the toddler. “D-dammit, why’re you so big-?!” Takafumi steps back to avoid another kick.

“Oy...” Placing his hand on the boy’s head to calm him, Takafumi sighs. “I said worse-case scenario. Calm down.” 

Sniffing, Masamune rubs his eyes before looking up at him sadly. “What if we can’t... find a way to turn ba-back?” He hiccups, before trying to reach for Ritsu once more. “I told him that I’d cherish him- so let me hold him...” 

...

Moved by the teary-eyed boy’s words, Takafumi directed him to the couch so he can safely place a sleeping Ritsu on his lap. He wondered if this was what a parent felt like letting their oldest kid hold a younger relative. “...Happy?” 

“Hehehe...” With a childishly happy smile, Little Masamune held the brunet close as Takafumi looked on, feeling sorry for him. When they were drinking together the other day, Ritsu was telling him how he got slapped by his mother for politely telling her not to expect any grandchildren from him. His father supposedly had no comment but to tell Ritsu to stay out of his mother’s sight for a while. 

_‘If she finds out he’s like this now, she’ll definitely try to separate them.’_ Takafumi sympathized with the younger, since his own parents passively send him family photos of his old classmates’ growing families. _‘I need to find a way to turn them back, but how?’_

“Meow.” 

“Huh?” Takafumi turns to see Sorata on the kitchen counter. “Sorata? What are you doing here?” He could only look on in confusion as the black and white cat began licking his paws. 

“Meow...” Yellow eyes glow as they stare at him. The voice that proceed to come out of the feline was scarily deep. “ **You didn’t lock the door-nyan**.”

**!!!!!!**

Takafumi blinks as he woke up, stunned by the talking Sorata in his dreams. The real Sorata he knew was back at his apartment lounging away. _‘That scared the shit out of me.’_

“Senpai, are you alright?” Blue-eyes look to see Ritsu staring over at him from the kitchen counter. _‘Oh, yeah, I...’_ He had come to hang out at the couple’s new apartment for dinner, but fell asleep. 

“Hey, don’t ignore me.” Masamune came in with groceries, frowning at Ritsu. “You didn’t lock the door- what if someone strange comes in while I’m not here and you’re alone?” 

“You’re the one that left without a key,” Ritsu argues, while helping him put stuff up. “It’s cold out too and you didn’t even wear a coat out, geez...” Touched at such endearing complaints, Masamune smiled instead of talking back. Moving in together was one of the best decisions they ever made. 

_‘So that’s why in my dream...’_ Takafumi rubs the back of his neck, sighing. Masamune’s voice coming out of Sorata’s mouth was the worst. He wanted to hear Sorata’s naturally cute meowing now. _‘Maybe I shouldn’t have come here straight from work. I could have brought him.’_

“Oh hey, Yokozawa,” Masamune addresses, getting his attention. “I’ve decided to apply to Marukawa. Thanks for telling me about it.” 

“Really? That’s good. You’ll definitely get in- couldn’t take it anymore?” 

The older man lets out an aggravated sigh. “I realized my co-worker was aiming for me, and probably a masochist.” 

“...Do I even want to know?” 

“Imagine, Senpai,” Ritsu begins eagerly, “I taunt you and disrupt your work to the point that you hate me. To other co-workers who ask you out, I sweep in and take their attention. The more you glare at me and tell me off, the more I hope you’ll look at me.” 

“...No comment.” 

“Hmm...” The brunet looks to his lover. “Maybe it’s the glare, Takano-san. Haitani-san must have been attracted to that.” 

“Ugh, don’t mention that name in this apartment. I’d prefer to never see that guy ever again. He even tried to aim for you.” 

“No? When he talked to me, all he could talk about was working with you. It was actually really annoying. Ah,” Ritsu looks over at Takafumi with concern. “Senpai, your glare is also intense so be careful out there.” 

“I think I’m good.” Takafumi liked to think that he was the type that didn’t attract perverts. Regrettably, he couldn’t say the same for his older friend; Ritsu was an exception. Oh, and himself. _‘Though, I don’t have feelings for him anymore.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months back I saw some twitter artists do age-reverse fanart it was really cute  
> Part of me really wants to do a reincarnation isekai- i've been into so many isekais lately ahh....


	5. August 4 - Day 5: At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glasses/Close  
> Rated T/M - Warning: Another two years have passed since the last chapter, Now they are 25 and 27, Swearing, etc.

It’s not like Ritsu wasn’t used to it but... _‘He looks really cool with it on.’_ The older man has had glasses for a long while now. He wore it when driving, working, and reading. And right now, he was working late at night while in the comfort of their own apartment. Sitting on the floor in front of the couch, the older had manuscripts spread about on the coffee table. _‘How can I sleep when he’s so damn loud?’_

Shortly after applying to Marukawa due to Takafumi’s recommendation, who worked in their Sales department, the darker haired man got accepted for an interview. While there he somehow answered sufficiently enough at the interview to become the Editor-in-Chief of Emerald, Marukawa’s shoujo manga department, much to his initial displeasure. 

Masamune had only worked with shounen manga until then, but he was determined to make it work. The first year was very hectic, having to revive the failing department, but the older man pulled through amazingly enough. Emerald was now more successful than it had ever been and more busier. 

As for Ritsu, he earnestly worked at being an editor for the Literature department at Onodera Publishing, but was no longer considered the heir. His older cousin had married a wonderful man already established within the company. His father had been considering him for a long time anyhow since he’s worked there for over a decade. Plus, they were about to start a family.

The brunet also felt that it was because his older uncle was originally the head. Due to his failing health however, had to resign early- it probably felt fitting for his father that his niece’s husband take over after him in the future. After his mother had rejected him, he’s actually been seeing more of his father at work. He hoped his mother wasn’t scolding the older man for being lenient with him. 

“Yes, Sensei,” Ritsu peers over at him again from the bedroom after hearing his voice dial down a bit, making some more edits. “The panels here are...” 

_‘Ah, I really can’t sleep like this,’_ The brunet thought, slightly upset. The truth was, he wanted the darker haired man in bed with him. Sometimes Masamune ended up sleeping on the couch, so Ritsu would have to sleep alone and wake up alone. _‘It’s already past 1am too, maybe I should...’_

...

 _‘Does he not realize that I can see him?’_ Masamune thought, having lowered his voice when he spotted Ritsu looking at him from the room. _‘Does he like seeing me in glasses that much? Even now, he’ll just stare when I put them on.’_ His thoughts began to drift into a particular direction after he ended the phone call with his author. 

_‘Should I put them on when we do it next time? Pretend we’re at the office maybe? That’d be-’_ When the younger man went back into the room, those thoughts faded away and the 27-year old felt disappointed. _‘Well, it is past 1...’_

Masamune supposed he could sleep on the couch again, but considering that he hasn’t showered for two days... _‘I should shower when I’m done.’_

At hearing footsteps, he looks up, surprised to see Ritsu walking towards him with a thin blanket. “Ritsu?” 

“Don’t mind me,” The brunet mutters grumpily, before he laid himself down next to Masamune so he could rest his head in the older man’s lap. “I can’t sleep so, just tell me when you’re done.” 

“...” ‘ _I’ve been sleeping on the couch too much lately so you can’t sleep well?’_ He figured correctly, staring down at the other’s grumpy expression before going back to finish his work. _‘He’s been considerate so far... I guess he’s reached his limit.’_

Only a few minutes pass before he hears a soft snore. “Already?” The older whispers softly in amusement. _‘That tired, huh?’_ As he looks down at the other while ruffling his hair, he stiffens as the younger stretches in his sleep.

When he stretched in his sleep Ritsu shivered, his sensitive body reacting to his night shirt rubbing against his chest. “Ngh...”

Forcing his gaze away, he tried to shift his focus onto finishing his final edits. Perhaps he was so tired, that his mind was slipping and indulging in his lewd fantasies. The sooner he finishes, the sooner he can shower and fall asleep. It was towards the end of the current hell cycle, so...

“Mmn...” He swallows at the sleepy murmur, nervous- this means the brunet was going to sleep talk soon. His restraint to stay focused was weakening by the second. _‘He’s going to make me lose it, isn’t he?’_ The older tries to shift the other in his arms so he can carry him to bed. _‘I’ll put him up and then come back to-’_

“..?” Feeling his body being shifted, Ritsu grumbles in complaint before snuggling up against the 27-year old’s chest with a sleepy mumble. “Mas...mune-shan...” 

“...Damn it.” _‘I want to sleep too, I’m tired!’_ The older gives up, the warmth against his chest having won him over. _‘I finished all the urgent work, and I can continue in the morning. Rest is important.’_ He yawns, before trying to get Ritsu to stand up with him so he can guide him back to the room. “Ritsu, let’s go to sleep.” 

...

 _‘How is he doing it?’_ Ritsu wonders in annoyance, trying to fold laundry the way he lover does. _‘I don’t think I’ve improved in the slightest after moving in with him.’_ Said older man was still at work wrapping up Emerald’s hell week. Having finished his work for the day, the brunet was doing laundry. 

“Hmm?” He pulls up one of Masamune’s black sweaters, with a soft texture that he liked. _‘I want a sweater like this too... He said I can wear his shirts but his size is bigger.’_ Holding up the shirt to his chest, he supposed that he himself grew a bit this year. _‘I’ll try it on.’_

After changing into the soft sweater in the bedroom, Ritsu smiles happily, loving the texture. However, in the mirror he can see that it was still a bit big on him. _‘Whatever he wears looks good on him, but this looks more like a night shirt when it’s on me. I can’t wear this to work like he does.’_

Turning to take it off, he spots a glasses case on the dresser that distracted him from doing so. _‘His spare...’_ Seeing that he was already wearing the guy’s sweater, Ritsu was somewhat tempted. He wasn’t the type to ask to try on people’s glasses but since the owner wasn’t here...

“Uwah... So bad,” Ritsu exclaims, shocked by the blurriness. _‘Near-sighted right? He said he can see me up close...’_ To be fair, if these were better fitted to him he’d look good too, wouldn’t he? After putting up the glasses, he decides to go put up the laundry. The sweater felt too good to take off. _‘He won’t mind.’_

“I’m home,” Masamune greets late in the evening, eager to spend his Sunday morning sleeping in. “You haven’t showered yet right? Let’s go out and eat-” The term [Boyfriend Shirt] immediately entered his mind when he saw his lover. It was last month’s gossip for the Sapphire department, Emerald’s sister that specializes in boys’ love manga. 

This wasn’t the first time Ritsu has worn his stuff but, Masamune was entranced nonetheless. _‘Last time was my dress-shirt from high school, and now my sweater...’_ The brunet was charming in anything he wore. 

“Welcome back.” Oblivious, Ritsu greets him, before sheepishly heading into the kitchen. “Actually, I cooked some fish earlier. You said you were wanting fish the other day, right? Miya-san from next door gave us some vegetables too.” 

“Oh, that older lady?” Said older lady had mistook them for hosts once too, much to the 27-year old’s amusement. 

“Yeah, she said her sister sent her too much.” 

“That’s kind of her. Guess we won’t go out tonight,” Masamune smiles, before wrapping his arms around Ritsu from behind, causing the other to stiffen and eventually lean back against him. “And maybe tomorrow too. Let’s sleep in.” He suggests, holding him tight. “My sweater’s soft, right?” 

He eyes those reddening ears, kissing one side. “Ye-yeah, it’s nice. I’d like one my size though.” 

“Oh, like matching couple outfits?”

“M-ma-matching..?!” Ritsu stutters, finding the thought somewhat embarrassing. _‘We just like the same stuff is all...’_

“Why do you sound so shocked?” Masamune asks, feigning innocence. “There’s already a matching outfit we share often.” 

“Wh-what?! We do?” The 25-year old asks, turning around to face him. Having done the laundry, Ritsu couldn’t remember anything in particular that matched other than color. 

“Of course. It’s the one when we’re wearing nothing.” He smirks, thrilled that Ritsu fell for it. “Tonight too, we’ll be matching.” 

“...” All Ritsu could do was gape at him, his face completely flushed. How he keeps falling for his lover’s tricks almost every time, he didn’t know either. Even if it was lame and embarrassing, his heart still fluttered nervously. “Geez...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to see more fanart with boyfriend shirts!! Also, I'd like to think that Ritsu's dad is nicer than his mother...


	6. August 5th - Day 6: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaritsu Day/ Confession  
> Rated T/M: Swearing, implied stuff, etc.

Takano Masamune was in high spirits this morning on Christmas Eve. After all, today was his birthday, and for his birthday... The now 28-year old turns in bed to smile at his slumbering lover. After reaching over to ruffle the other’s hair, he gets up to start the day. 

By the end of this day, he will have the pleasure of calling Ritsu his _fiance_. It didn’t matter if they couldn’t get legally married (yet), that’s what he wants for his birthday this year. 

After becoming proper adults and finding stable work, this was a good time as any. He had bought the rings the year Ritsu moved in with him actually, waiting for the right time. However, he didn’t expect to become editor-in-chief and have his workload increase. 

Masamune also wanted to profess his love to the brunet, but... _‘I’ve ended up whispering it sometimes when we’re doing it. He doesn’t seem to have heard me every time but he'll hug me tighter.’_ He was so nervous- it didn’t show on his face but he was indeed nervous.

The thing was, Ritsu has also tried to confess to him multiple times. 

However, Masamune’s restraint would always break before the younger would say it aloud- and the night would end with them exhausted in bed. While he felt guilty, he couldn’t help it; it would always touch his heart seeing the brunet try so hard to express his love. His body was quicker to act than his head. _‘Today, I’ve got to keep it together. He might try again because it’s my birthday. And I’ll say it back too.’_

“Masamune-san. You’re up already?” Ritsu slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Good morning...” 

“Good morning,” The 28-year old smiles, “Decided to let you sleep in since you actually came home later than me.” 

“I wouldn’t have minded waking up with you...” Ritsu stretches his arms, before getting out of bed. He heads over to the older man to embrace him. “Happy Birthday-Hnngh?!” His hair was ruffled rather hard, and he steps back. “Wh-what is it?”

“Sorry, your cowlick just popped up to say hi and my hand reacted on it’s own.” Whenever Ritsu’s hair refused to obey the laws of physics, the darker haired man would feel peeved at the sight of it. After dragging the younger into the bathroom, he began brushing his hair while the other brushed his teeth. 

...

“Masamune, Happy Birthday,” Takafumi says as he gets seated into the booth. Masamune wanted to grill meat, so here they were at a yakiniku restaurant that was close to Marukawa. “Where’s Ritsu?” 

“Bathroom,” Answers the older man, before getting distracted by the cell phone on the table. “...” With a displeased stare, he flips the phone over. 

“That is Ritsu’s phone, isn’t it?" 

“...It was his mother.” 

“Oh.” Was all Takafumi could say, reading his mood. _‘She probably wants Ritsu to visit for Christmas after all this time.’_ He knew Ritsu was still on good terms with his father, but his mother... 

“Father had told him that calling him on Christmas is enough.”

Takafumi blinks, dumbfounded. “Father?”

“Ah that’s right. I never told you huh?” Masamune says, as if bragging, “Ritsu says I can consider his father as my own father.” Despite stating the fact, he has never met Ritsu’s father as of now.

“But you say ‘his mother’?” 

“I already have an existing mother whom I’m also not on good terms with. I don’t need another one.” 

“...” With a deadpan expression, Takafumi held back on his opinions for the birthday boy’s sake. _‘At least he’s happy enough to not be bothered by it.’_

“Yokozawa-senpai, you’re here!” Ritsu says happily, back from the bathroom. “They should be bringing the meat soon. Senpai,” The brunet begins after he sits, “Didn’t you say you wanted to bring someone?” 

“Henmi had something come up.” 

“More meat for us then,” Masamune says, moving their drinks as the trays were brought to them. “I made sure to order the good stuff.” 

Ritsu couldn’t help but feel left out when Masamune and Takafumi began prepping and cutting the meat how they wanted. They were immediately attuned to the ways of grilling meat. _‘They were like this last time too.’_ “Is there something I can do? I can mix the sauce with-” 

“Ah, it’s okay Ritsu. I can do it- Not too spicy, right?” Takafumi says, not looking up from his prepping. Masamune began placing meat on the grill and was promptly scolded. “Oy, how many times do I have to tell you?! Stop mixing the pork and the beef! And put the vegetables on this side...” 

_‘If they’re going to be like this again, then I’ll be the one that pays. It’s the least I can do,’_ Ritsu decides, leaving the two to the grill. _‘They sure do love their meat.’_ Taking a look at his phone, he stiffens at seeing that his mother had tried to call him.

_‘I’ll just wait until I think she’s asleep and leave a voicemail.’_ He places his phone in his coat pocket, mindful of the velvet box in that same pocket. _‘If he grabs this side, he’ll surely only feel my phone, right?’_

Today, Ritsu planned to successfully confess his love. So far, his attempts have been thwarted by the older man himself, but this time he will succeed! _‘Even if I have to run from him trying to embrace me while confessing, so be it! After all...’_

There would be times when they’re in bed that he can hear it, the older man’s soft whispers of loving him. Initially, he wondered if it was his imagination, but it happened frequently enough for Ritsu to understand that his head wasn’t making it up. Whether if it was his lover was whispering it in the heat of the moment, or practicing saying it... 

_‘I want to say it too. I want to say it too!’_ The brunet thought in determination. _‘Even if I have to pin him down myself-’_ “Ahmm?!” A piece of thin beef was thrust into his mouth. “Mmm!” It was as if the meat melted in his mouth. “It’s good!” 

“Yeah? Here’s one with some of the sauce.” Masamune feeds him another piece. “Good?” 

Ritsu nods, more than satisfied with the taste. Remembering that they were in public, he goes to grab his own chopsticks to eat on his own. _‘He’ll probably be happy if I ask to feed him huh? Seeing that he already fed me and it’s his birthday...’_

The brunet manages to snag a piece of beef and a mushroom together before presenting it to Masamune. “Here-” Immediately it was consumed, and he swallows nervously as the older man regarded him expectantly. _‘Don’t tell me, he’s going to want me to feed him the whole time?’_

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Takafumi comments, sharing the younger man’s sentiments. They’ve known each other for roughly 8 years after all. “This guy doesn’t care if he’s in public.” 

“You’re damn right,” Masamune accents, before adding more meat to the grill. “And it’s also my birthday today.” 

Feeling a presence close by, Ritsu startled at the little girl who was now in front of their booth. _‘Did she just now get here?’_ To his interest, she was looking over at Takafumi with her wide honey brown eyes.

“Yokozawa Onii-chan?” At hearing her address him as such, Masamune raises his brows in interest. 

“Ack! Hi-Hiyo?” Takafumi says in surprise, recognizing the 10-year old.

“Is she one of the kids you met while walking Sorata?” Ritsu asks, remembering his upperclassman first telling him that a few months back. The black and white feline had gained too much weight, so Takafumi had been taking him out on his days whenever he could. 

Occasionally, he would pass by the same group of kids heading home from a nearby school. The 27-year old had clearly become familiar enough with them for him to be recognized. 

“Ah, Yokozawa-kun?” A woman comes by, having noticed that Hiyori was gone. “Hello! Do you remember me? I’m Yuki’s mother. Thank you for watching over my child and Hiyori-chan!” 

“Oh no, I haven’t really-”

“No need to be so modest. Your advice the other day was helpful as well~” The blue eyed man was growing more flustered by the minute, much to his friends’ curiosity. “Actually, we had just finished our party. Kirishima-san said he would come for Hiyori-chan, but he’s stuck in traffic. We’re waiting for him.” 

“I don’t mind waiting by myself,” Hiyori assures, feeling bad for her friend’s family. “Papa said he’s going to take me to the movies after seeing his author.” 

“Author?” Takafumi says, having not met the girl’s father before. “Is your father an editor?” 

“Ah that’s right, you haven’t met Kirishima-san yet,” Yuki’s mother realizes aloud, before getting oddly excited. “He’s been wanting to meet you, did you know? Since Hiyori-chan won’t stop talking about you at home.” 

To Takafumi’s shock, Hiyori regards him eagerly. “It would be great if the both of you met, Onii-chan!” 

“We don’t mind if she waits with us,” Masamune says, amused by the whole situation. “I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see how well Yokozawa takes care of Hiyori-chan with his own eyes.” 

_‘You asshole!’_ Thought the 27-year old, resisting the will to kick the older man under the table.

“Right~?” Yuki’s mother agrees, much to Takafumi’s disbelief and embarrassment. “At first we were understandably worried, but Yokozawa-kun turned out to be such a gentleman!” 

“He is!” Takafumi startles at Ritsu willingly joining in on the conversation with such sparkling pride. “Senpai has always been good at taking care of others! I’m very grateful to have met him when I entered university!”

“You too, huh?” Muttered Takafumi, wishing he could go hide in the bathroom stall for a while. All this flattering was turning into a weight that was becoming too much for him. 

...

“Onii-chan always makes sure I get home safely,” Hiyori says proudly, much to Takafumi’s further embarrassment. Yuki’s family had left to go visit a relative, so now the 10-year was happily waiting with the guys. “He also gives me advice about cooking.” 

“Oh, do you cook, Hiyori-chan?” Ritsu asks, curious. 

“I cook a lot since it’s just me and Papa. Papa can’t cook- and he even buys the wrong stuff sometimes!” 

“Eh? Really?” Ritsu says, impressed with the young girl. “That’s amazing, Hiyori-chan! I wasn’t able to cook until a few years ago.” 

“Sometimes I stay with Grandma and Grandpa if Papa is too busy with work. Grandma’s the one who taught me how to cook!”

_‘She’s so mature for her age,’_ Ritsu thought, finding her admirable. _‘It sounds like her mother is not around either...Hmm?’_ He notices her eyeing the meat. “Are you still hungry, Hiyori-chan?” 

“Huh? Ah no, I’m fine...” Despite saying that, she continued to glance at it with longing.

“You didn’t want to eat a lot so you can eat with your father later right?” Takafumi guesses correctly, and she nods at him. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you eat without him.” 

“If anything, he can eat with us before you guys head out to your movie. How’s that?” Masamune suggests, before placing some meat and vegetables on a plate for her.

“Wait, some of those pieces are too big. Hand it over to me.” Takafumi takes the plate from him to trim the contents, while Ritsu hands Hiyori an extra pair of chopsticks. 

“Hmm... Now that I think about it,” Masamune begins aloud, as he adds more meat to the grill, “The only Kirishima I know that’s an editor is Japun’s editor-in-chief.” Japun was Marukawa’s shounen manga department. 

“That Kirishima?” Takafumi says questionably, remembering the head editor from some meetings pertaining to manga sales. He also had a few drinks with him once in a while. “Did he have a kid?” He sets down the plate in front of Hiyori. “Tell us if you want more, okay Hiyo? You need your own water too-eck!” He cringes back at Masamune’s irritating smirk directed at him. “W-what?” 

“Hiyo huh? Already on a nic-” His mouth was promptly stuffed as Ritsu shoved meat in. 

“I know today’s your birthday but can you just please enjoy your food?” Ritsu asks of him, worried that the older man was going to take his teasing too far with Hiyori around. 

“I’ll enjoy it more if you keep feeding me.” Masamune then switches his focus onto Ritsu, and Takafumi sighs in relief. 

Out of the group of kids he met while walking Sorata, Hiyori was the one of those kids he ended up spending time with the most. Having always wanted a cat, she would ask him a lot of things along with showering the feline with affection. 

Somehow, it eventually evolved into learning about her home life and showing her examples of meal ideas he knew. _‘She’s a good kid... but her father wants to meet me? What has she told him about me?’_

Part of him was worried if Hiyori’s father was the Kirishima they knew that worked at Marukawa. _‘Hopefully if it is him, it won’t get awkward at work.’_

Hiyori’s giggling at Masamune and Ritsu brought him out of his thoughts. “You guys are like Yuki-chan’s parents.” 

“...” It was Ritsu turn to feel embarrassed, while in the middle of feeding Masamune. “H-huh?” 

“Last month, when I was at their apartment, Yuki-chan’s papa was feeding her mama breakfast because she was busy fixing Yuki-chan’s hair. We almost missed school.” 

“I see, that sure sounds hectic,” Ritsu comments, before reluctantly feeding the older man another piece of beef. 

“You know, Onii-chan is great at tying up my hair!” Takafumi chokes a little while drinking his beverage, “And he braids too! Papa isn’t any good at it though.”

Suddenly Masamune snickers, having noticed that someone was watching them. “What is he doing?” 

_‘So, it is the Kirishima we know.’_ Takafumi thought, worried. Kirishima Zen, the editor-in-chief of Marukawa’s Japun, was Hiyori’s father. For the moment though, he was but a strange man staring towards their direction from the entrance of the restaurant with a hand obscuring his face. 

Zen lifts up his hand to look at them before covering it again. 

“What’s he doing, playing peek-a-boo?” Masamune jokes, before beckoning the man over. “He probably can’t believe that the ‘Wild Bear’ of the sales department is taking such good care of his daughter.” 

“Ugh, please don’t bring that up.” Takafumi complains, sighing. _‘How long has he been standing there?’_

Meanwhile, Kirishima Zen was going through a different kind of dilemma. _‘I’m in trouble. Ah, what should I do?’_ When his precious daughter had told him about this ‘Yokozawa-Onii-chan’ spending time with her, he had a hunch.

...Because around the same time, there was a ‘Yokozawa from Sales’ that would frequently catch his eye if they were ever in the same meeting. The same ‘Yokozawa from Sales’ he would later go drinking with who occasionally had his heart racing from time to time. 

Plus, both Yokozawa’s happen to have a fat black and white cat that he walks, and seem scary at first before you get to know them. More than a hunch, he was hoping that the two were connected. 

Now, he was thrilled. Having arrived when Takafumi was cutting the meat for Hiyori, he stood where he was simply due to disbelief and happiness. _‘Can this get any better?’_ Oh, it can. _‘I should start actually dating him first before anything.’_

...

After their meal at the yakiniku restaurant, the couple went their own way while Hiyori and Zen pleaded their way into getting Takafumi to go with them to the movies. They could tell that the single father had an attraction to their closest friend. 

“You know, because of this day alone, I can tell next year is going to be great.” Masamune casually brings up, as he drives to a special place he wanted to show Ritsu as a surprise.

“You think so? I feel like you become less cynical every year.” 

“That’s because you’re by my side.” At that, Ritsu gives a small, affectionate smile before distracting himself by looking out the window.

_‘Almost there,’_ Masamune notes, confident that they were going to make it before it starts to snow again. There didn’t seem to be much cars around, so the older man hoped that they will be the only ones up there. 

“Me too.” The brunet says after a while, slightly distracting Masamune from his driving. “I’m happy to have met you. When I’m with you,” He sincerely adds, “I feel a little more brave than the day before.” 

Touched, Masamune grips the steering wheel hard. _‘I want to hug him.’_

When they arrive, Ritsu regards the view with awe as he stepped out of the car. The cliff side edge with the railing presented the most wonderful view of the city. _‘I didn’t know a place like this existed.’_ “It’s beautiful!”

“I’m glad you think so as well.” Masamune swallows in nervousness as he watched Ritsu go to place his hands on the snow covered railing, staring in fascination at the view before him. _‘Should I go first? We’re all alone up here, it’s perfect.’_

“Masamune-san, can you go step over there?” Ritsu points to the other end of the railing. “All the way over there!”

_‘Oh, does he want to take a photo of me over there?’_ It was his birthday after all. After following the brunet’s directions, he is puzzled seeing that the brunet wasn’t taking out his cell phone. 

_“I... I LOVE YOU!”_

Ritsu shouts from the other end, cupping his hands to his mouth to hopefully get his voice across. Seeing as the other widened his eyes in surprise, his declaration was heard. “I LOVE YOU, MASAMUNE-SAN!” 

_‘This way, he can’t jump me,’_ Ritsu thought proudly, relieved to have finally let it out without any interruptions.

If he had to decide, the worst interruption (aside from the person he was confessing to) was that thunderstorm from months back while they were waiting under a building hoping it would pass. The thunder interrupted him the moment he said it aloud, **and** they both got sick from running home in the rain. 

After he brought out the velvet case from his coat pocket, he paled at the sight of Masamune running straight at him. “W-wait, no! Don’t hug me yet!” He starts running too, cursing himself inwardly for not thinking ahead of his initial plan. “NOT YET!” 

“WHY?! Why are you running?!” Masamune grits his teeth, wanting to hold his lover in his arms. “Come here!” 

“I’m not done yet! I have to-” Gasping, he slips on some melted snow behind the car, leaning on the car for support as Masamune catches up to him. 

“Isn’t this familiar...?” Masamune pants, caging Ritsu against the back of the car with an embrace. “Just like the first time I caught you running from me.”

“I wasn’t... finished yet,” Ritsu breathes with some difficulty, shutting his eyes with a shiver as the older leaned in his head further to kiss his neck. “Geez.” 

“I love you too.” The 25-year old stiffens as the older hugged him tighter, repeating those words against his neck, fervent through his very being. “ _I love you so much_ , Ritsu.” 

“...” Warmed by those words, Ritsu hugs him back tight as well, smiling irresistibly into the older’s shoulder. “Me too. More than anyone else.” Once he felt a wetness to his neck he resisted tearing up himself, choosing instead to continue holding his love for a little longer. 

“I... I got us some rings,” He quietly brings up, and Masamune freezes in his embrace. “But in case it might bother you at work I had them turned into necklaces.” While hugging him he had continued to hold the small box in one hand.

“...How would that bother me?” Masamune wonders aloud, “I’d flaunt it and brag about you all week.” Ritsu huffs at that, embarrassed; he should have figured. “Ritsu...” 

“Hmm?”

“Put your hand in my pocket?”

Having heard so much variations of this teasing that often involved getting his behind groped, Ritsu pulls away from him to give him a look. “...Are you a kid?” 

“What? Wait no,” With a laugh, Masamune guides the younger’s hand to his coat pocket. “In here.” 

Wary, the brunet sticks his hand in before widening his green eyes at the feel of velvet. “Wait...” Ritsu wavers, confused as he brought it out to look at it. “But it’s your birthday! Why did you...” 

“I bought it around when you moved in but... I can finally give it to you now.” 

“All the way back then...?” Ritsu begins tearing up, before blinking rapidly to will it away. He had both boxes in his hand now. 

“We can wear both,” Masamune suggests, taking back his box to remove the rings. “When you’re at work you don’t have to wear the ring on your finger, but I’ll wear both.” 

“I just hate it when people get nosy at work,” Ritsu complains, eyes downcast. “But...” His eyes light up again as Masamune takes his left hand to put the ring on. “...” 

_‘He seems happy,’_ Masamune notes with hum, before eagerly letting Ritsu do the same to him. “If anything, just say it’s a promise ring. As for me, I’ll be bragging about my precious fiance.” 

“E-eh...” Ritsu blushes, bashful. “What’s with that...” He opens his box to take out the necklaces. “Here, bend down a little so I can put it on.” 

“You had them engraved?” Masamune says, noticing some small detail on the ring. He smiles in thanks after Ritsu attaches his necklace onto him. 

“Since they were going to be around our necks I thought some details would be nice.” Ritsu turns his neck so the older can do his part. “Feels kind of weird, it’s not as heavy as our work lanyards.” 

“Right?” Masamune agrees, before seeing small specks of white falling from above. It had started snowing again. 

“Hehe, I almost forgot we were outside,” Ritsu says, before letting out a sneeze. 

...

“We should get you a cake, huh?” Ritsu asks, as they seated themselves inside the car. “It’s not too late.” 

“I...” Masamune trails off to stare at him quietly, and the brunet blushes at the look he was given. 

“W-what is it?” He flinches as his seat belt was undone, the older man no longer in the driver’s seat. “Masamune-”

“We’re all alone up here.” Ritsu wavers as his neck was caressed, becoming swayed by his lover’s deep and persuasive voice in his ear. “You won’t have to hold back your moaning.” The brunet yelps as his seat was pushed and laid back. 

“Bu-but... The seat and our cl-” 

“I have it all here,” Masamune opens the middle compartment to reveal condoms and lube. “As for clothes...” Ritsu whimpers as his dress shirt buttons were coming undone. “It won’t get dirty if we’re not wearing them, right?”

Slyly smiling, the older man begins undressing his lover’s bottom half after finishing with the top half with enthusiasm. “I’ll make sure not to make a mess, that’ll wait for when we get home.” 

“...” While clearly having lots to say, the brunet kept quiet with such an wavering expression on his face. 

“You wanna tell me what you’re thinking?” Masamune asks, moving up to kiss his cheek. 

“You’ll... You’ll tell me if I’m too loud, ri-right?” The 25-year old looks to the side, embarrassed and flushed. “It’s cramped in here... and the last thing I want is to ruin your eardrums on your birthday.” 

Masamune swallows, becoming restlessly excited. “You’re gonna pay for saying that.” _‘Well, that came out wrong, but...’_ “You’re so unfair, Ritsu.” And he meant this lovingly.

“H-huh?!” 

And with that wraps up Takano Masamune’s 28th Birthday, who ended up getting cake on Christmas Day instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I'm so late... but now I'm thinking I should add more stuff later as extras...


	7. August 6th - Day 7: Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future/ Post-confession (Sorry again for the lateness! Like, 3 days late)  
> Rated T/M - Warning: Swearing, etc.

_‘Hahh, so tired.’_ Masamune yawns as he waits for the elevator to head down. He steps away to the side as two people come in from the next floor down. _‘The weather report said it’ll be hot as hell tomorrow. I wonder if he still wants to go to out.’_ They had planned to go to the aquarium together since Ritsu received free tickets from an author.

“Oh, Takano-san! Good work today,” Greeted Isaka Ryuuichirou, the current director of Marukawa Publishing. “Heading home?” 

“Yes sir. Good work today as well,” Masamune answers politely, mindful of the older man accompanying his superior. _‘He looks familiar.’_

“Allow me to introduce you,” Ryuuichirou addresses the older guest towards Masamune. “This is the editor-in-chief of Emerald, Takano Masamune.” 

“Oh yes, I heard you managed to make quite the contribution once you accepted the position at your age,” The older man praises, intrigued with the younger man. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m the head of Onodera Publishing, Onodera Shizuo.” 

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Father.” Masamune bows as he was bowed to in greeting, and when the elevator door opens to the ground floor he departs with another bow, much to the confusion and amusement of the older men that were left behind. 

It wasn’t until he got into the subway and was seated that he sighed, embarrassed of himself. _‘...Crap.’_

...

“Honestly, Shizuo-san!” Onodera Tsubaki huffs, irritated while on their outing together as they rested on a bench in the building. “Two days in the hospital, and our son didn’t visit me once!” 

“He has visited all the other times, do you remember?” _‘Not to mention, you weren’t in any serious danger. Worrying our son for no reason won’t do any good. His stomach is just as sensitive as yours.’_ Shizuo couldn’t say this aloud, however; if he could compare, his son was a light Spring breeze while his wife was a typhoon during cherry blossom season. 

“Are you even convincing him to reconsider An-chan like I’ve asked you to?” 

“If I recall, isn’t she happily with someone right now?” Friends with her father, Shizuo remembered vaguely that An had met someone through Ritsu himself. _‘One of his authors, if I’m remembering that right.’_

“Nonsense! An-chan is the perfect girl for Ritsu. This not-wanting children is just a phase.” The shawl around her loosens, and she begins to re-tie it.

“You know, I’ve known our son to be rather considerate.” Shizuo says thoughtfully, “Perhaps his partner is unable to have children? I believe he would have explained it if you hadn’t acted rashly.” 

Tsubaki tightens her shawl around her, frowning at the memory. “I... had assumed he was seduced by a man. I hoped he would snap out of it.” 

“...Tsubaki.” Shizuo addresses with a hard voice, ashamed at her.

“Itsuki-san and Tokotaka-san’s kids are already married and have children. What am I supposed to think when Ritsu rejects every girl I suggest, especially An-chan, and tells me not to expect any children from him?!” Tsubaki angrily spits out, before Shizuo shushes her.

“We are at the aquarium, Tsubaki. Lower your voice, even if it’s just us in this area.” 

“Hmph.” 

“‘I believe that An-chan belongs with someone who’ll love her wholeheartedly,’ Is what our son said to me.” Shizuo quotes, raising a brow his wife’s scowl. “He loves her like a sister is also what he answered when you asked me to see if he’d reconsider An-chan.” 

She sighs, displeased. “That boy. Why can’t he understand that we want what’s best for him?” 

“Isn’t it our own selves that decide what’s best for us? In the end, we’re in charge of our own happiness.” 

Shizuo knew some drinking buddies at their age with wives that were happy with a childless marriage. He drank with some businessmen who were content staying single or living with their roommate. In the end, it’s not any of his business to judge in regards to other people’s lifestyles. 

As for himself, he was happy with his family and work. Grandchildren would be nice but... _‘...That’s not for me to decide.’_

“Honestly, you’ve gone through too much novels at work.” Tsubaki mutters, staring down at her hands. “Shizuo-san, this is reality, and we’ve got our family tradition to upkeep- Ritsu is your heir after all. He needs to take charge when the time comes, and have his own heir.” 

“...There is still plenty of time before I step down.” Shizuo decides to say, treading carefully. _‘She won’t be able to understand if I say anything now.’_ It was hard to explain to his wife about particular decisions regarding work. 

They are indeed a family run business, but Ritsu isn’t the only heir to be considered. Yes, Ritsu is his only son, but they have other relatives working in the company as well.

His niece’s fiance Akita was actually a top candidate for taking his place. Akita reached a high position after around a decade with the company, and was both charismatic and reliable. Ritsu agreed as well, since he also looked up to him at work. 

_‘Ritsu’s not even in an position to think about succeeding anyone. He’s still a rookie and earnestly wants to move up as an Editor on his own.’_ He couldn’t help but feel smug that Ritsu contacts him more than his mother nowadays. 

_‘How should I explain to her that our son won’t be immediately succeeding after me?’_ Shizuo crosses his arms in thought. _‘Let’s see... by the time my position is succeeded by Akita-san, Ritsu should be where Akita-san currently is. And when Akita-san should retire, Ritsu could succeed him if he wanted to, and if Akita-san and (niece) Ichika-chan’s child wants to-’_ ***GAASP***

A sharp gasp startled him, and he looks where his wife was staring to in shock. _‘This isn’t good.’_ One of those two men he can see on the other side of this underwater exhibit that was also a resting area sure looked a lot like Ritsu.

The area the two were in seemed less populated, and led to a dead end showcasing the other side of the main underwater exhibit. 

Also, they were holding hands, which was what probably set his wife off. 

“What’s wrong, Tsubaki?” He asks, feigning ignorance. However, on the inside, he was surprised. Shizuo recognized the man his son was with, and recalled their first meeting yesterday.

“W-wwhat’s wrong? Do you not see our son?!” She gets up to peer in close with her hands cupped to the glass. “Holding hands with another-” 

“...I see. You missed him that much that you’re seeing him in another young man?” _‘...The young head editor from Marukawa, as my son-in-law?’_ Shizuo couldn’t help but be somewhat impressed. _‘I wonder how they met...’_

Tsubaki flinches, glaring into the glass at the two men, trying to see who her son was out with. She was stubborn when it came to being honest. “That’s not it! That really is our son!” 

“Instead of staying at the hospital, hoping he would visit, you should just tell him that you miss him.” 

“...I can’t.” Her lips pursed in frustration, trying to get a better look at them. “He’s still ignoring my calls.” After a moment of tense silence, she bolts to get to the other side. “We’re bringing him home with us!”

“Wait, Tsubaki!” 

...

“Geez, what if someone is looking?” Ritsu halfheartedly whines, letting his hand be held as they crossed the underwater tunnel. “It seriously feels like someone is glaring at us.”

“Is that so? Then let’s get to the end,” Masamune tugs him along faster, and eventually they reached the end that led to the back of the main exhibit that included some of the bigger sea creatures. “Wow.”

“Woah, it’s bigger than I thought,” Ritsu says in awe, before smiling at a passing whale shark. “It’s so huge!” 

“You know, I think we’re alone in here.” They glance around to see no one. “I have to tell you something. I was... embarrassed to tell you yesterday.” 

“Pfft. What is it?” Ritsu laughs.

“Isaka-san introduced your father to me and I... I accidentally called him ‘Father’.” 

“...Oh.” Ritsu pales, despite finding it slightly funny trying to imagine his lover slip up. “And then what?” 

“I left.” Masamune starts to snicker in shame, “I just left after bowing again, and went straight to the subway. Isaka-san must have been laughing his-” He looks at Ritsu and gives him a weak glare. “Is that your shoulders shaking in laughter I see?” 

“...N-no,” Ritsu swallows his laughter, amused. “I’m not laughing at you. I-I’m laughing... with you.” When their hands released each other he flinches in anticipation as he was nudged playfully.

“But you know,” He begins, as they look up into the water. “It kind of reminded me of how I used to envy you and Yokozawa.” 

“What? You did?” The brunet turns to look at him. 

“No one... had any expectations for me. My parents’ work was more important to them. Mom couldn’t even find any time in her schedule to come meet with the teacher to discuss my future. And you know, Dad didn’t even want to have anything to do with me since I wasn’t his.” 

Pausing for a moment, he continues. “And then you guys had parents that check up on you once in a while. Well, I didn’t really care at that point anymore but...” Masamune turns to him. “Now I’m kind of glad for it I guess? Since they didn’t care, I grew not to care.” 

Frowning, he adds, “But, I feel that you guys shouldn’t feel guilty about not meeting up to their expectations. In the end, you’re only living for yourself with what makes you happy.” 

...

“You’re right.” Ritsu agrees with a tiredness, thinking about his mother. “My mom- every time I hear she’s in the hospital, I’m so worried you know? But then...” He saddens, “An-chan this, marriage that... All she does is complain about me while I’m there all worried that something serious happened to her! What if something actually happens to her and I can’t be there for her?!” 

After a huff, he continues and Masamune listens. “And all of the ulcers I’ve gotten because of her and work, does she honestly think I’m not taking my life seriously? That I don’t _care_ about my future? She brings up being heir all the time when I can’t even be considered yet. I need more years of experience- also, I don’t even want to _think_ about taking over yet. I just want to be an editor right now! I’ve always wanted to be an editor-”

“And you know,” The brunet begins to rant, upset, “She doesn’t even really care about me and An-chan. Sure, An-chan did love me but being with me wouldn’t have made her happy. Do you know how _depressing_ it would be? To marry someone who won’t ever love you back, that you become a former shell of yourself as you raise your child who asks you why Dad hardly comes home? Sure, we’ll be unhappy behind closed doors, but at least Grandma gets to see her grandchild. If we divorce? How dare we divorce? We’re the ones she brought together, surely we would be happy right? How would her friends **think** of her?!” 

“... Hey, **_hey_** ,” Masamune pats his cheeks to calm him, concerned. Before An had met her current lover, Ritsu would get this specific nightmare often. While he has been sleeping better since then, the brunet still remembered enough of the nightmare to rant about it. “It’s good you’re letting it out.” _‘Good thing we came here.’_

“An-chan deserves to be happy with someone who loves her back.” Ritsu firmly says, disappointed with his mother. “I don’t understand why Mom can’t see that. An-chan’s parents just want her to be happy too- Mom was the only one trying to force it. Even Dad told me he just wanted me to be happy.” 

“Mom actually... brought me here once when I was little.” Ritsu brings up, distracted as they watched a ocean sunfish pass by above them. “She didn’t like that I was cooped up reading books about fish, so she brought me here to see the real thing.” 

With a sigh, he leaves aside that bit of nostalgia, tired. “In the end, all I’ve done is ruin her dreams. She probably regrets giving birth to me.” 

**“...Nggh.”** Upon hearing someone sniffing as if from crying, Ritsu turns and jolts at the sight of his mother with tears down her eyes. “You... YOU IDIOT SON!” Tsubaki cries, before turning tail, running out of the tunnel and leaving behind her shawl. 

“HAaaHHH?!” Ritsu gapes in shock. “Wh-when did...” 

Left behind with them was his father, who bows at them in greeting having been caught.

“...” _‘I see where he gets his running from,’_ Masamune thought, before gently nudging him. “Go after her.” 

“B-but...” 

“He’s right,” Shizuo says, giving him a small smile. “She ran all the way here after she spotted you.” 

“I-I... Wh-when...?” 

“Hmm, when Takano-kun brought up his parents.”

_‘Then she heard all of what I’ve said.’_ Ritsu flusters, bending down to pick up her shawl before going after her. 

...

Tsubaki had run all the way back to the bench where she and Shizuo were resting at earlier, miserable. Sniffing, she dabs her eyes with the tissues from her purse. Reaching for her shawl, she sighs after realizing it had fallen off of her while she was running. 

Ritsu... wasn’t wrong. That day, when she had raised her hand to slap him for the first time, she wished he turned out differently. That he’d go along with what she wanted for him. That he would take after his father and be successful. 

She didn’t want to understand why he was refusing her left and right. Shouldn’t a child listen to their parents regardless? 

Why was he so insistent on remaining stubborn? For another man no less. _‘Even if he is handsome.’_

But... her husband wasn’t wrong either- she did miss her son. Now matter how fussy she tended to be, her son took after his father in regards to being docile and seeing to her needs. 

However, despite wanting to see him, talking to him was a different story. It was as if all of her impatience at his progress comes to the surface to verbally assault him at the sight of him. _‘...He gets ulcers because of me?’_

When Ritsu was born, he was her little treasure she made with Shizuo. She only ever wanted the best for him. He would be her only child she wanted to focus on.

_[”She probably regrets giving birth to me.”]_

Even if Tsubaki was only thinking of it in passing, never truly meaning it, hearing her son say her most negative thought aloud tore at her heart.

It brought her back to when she was pregnant. She _hated_ being pregnant- her hands and feet would swell up, her favorite clothes wouldn’t fit anymore, and she would throw up from eating foods she actually liked, not to mention the growing weight inside her stomach... 

And she would be alone at home. Shizuo’s work would take him away from her- sometimes for _weeks_ , and she’d be so _lonely,_ that not even her other family or friends could distract her. 

She tried her best not to dwell on it. Stress translated differently to the womb, and could affect the baby when it was born. There were days though, where she would just lay in bed, apologizing as she cried. 

Apologizing not just for her feelings, but for her thoughts too. She hoped that the baby in her stomach wouldn’t feel the same way and hate her for them.

_‘I never meant any of it...’_ “Ueeugh...” Tsubaki tears up again, thinking of her only child. Her precious little one who reminded her so much of Shizuo. _‘I...’_ The thought of never seeing him again had her bursting into tears. “Ritsu...!” 

From behind her, Ritsu was hesitant; he was hoping to get the shawl on her and risk getting pushed away. While he couldn’t say he felt guilty for revealing his inner thoughts, he did feel sorry for making her cry. _‘I should face her.’_

...

Sensing someone’s presence, Tsubaki looks up to see Ritsu in front of her with her shawl. “Ritsu...” She sniffs.

Carefully, Ritsu goes to wrap the shawl around her before smiling sadly at her. “I’m sorry, Mom. You’re crying because of me...” 

_‘Ah...’_ It was nostalgic, this moment. Like the time she ran off in her house slippers because Shizuo was late again. Her pregnancy had her mood swinging, and she sat on the park bench crying. After catching up to her and wrapping a blanket around her, he had said something similar as well.

To her surprise, Ritsu kneels to the ground and bows. “Thank you for giving birth to me,” The brunet says, before sitting up with a gentle smile. “Despite what I said, I’m happy that you’re my mother. I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” 

“...eughh,” Was all Tsubaki could let out of her voice, blinking away her tears as she tried holding in another cry. _‘My baby...’_

“Even though we may not see each other again,” Tsubaki stiffens as he continues, “I’ll continue to work hard at the company. I... love Masamune-san very much. I won’t leave him for anybody, so...” 

Her son... her son said something rather frightening in the first half. 

Because Ritsu chose to be with a man and she was against that, he won’t bother her anymore? To spare her from shame knowing that her son is in love with another man? Tsubaki wilts, reminded of when she raised her hand against him. 

_‘I don’t want to let him go...’_ She never wanted to be considered a mother who’ll refuse to see her child for their different choices in lifestyle. Ritsu seemed to already accept that she was one due to her actions. _‘I still don’t approve of that man but...’_

_‘He won’t change his mind, I understand that now. But I’ll always love him.’_ As Ritsu moves to get up, she leans forward to hug his head and pull him close while still on the bench. “H-huh? Mom?” Ritsu says, confused. This position was awkward to be in; he was still on his knees but leaned forward with his head hugged to his mother’s stomach. “Mom?”

_‘It’s fine isn’t it?_ _To be the only woman in his life he’ll love the most?’_ At seeing Shizuo and Masamune walk towards them, she glares at Masamune as she hugs Ritsu tighter. 

“Tsubaki, our ride is here. We’ve taken up enough of their time.” Shizuo says calmly, reaching out for one of Tsubaki’s hands that were holding on to Ritsu. “Let him go.” 

“Shizuo-san, we’re taking him home!” The older woman pulls Ritsu along as she gets up.

“But, we have to meet our friends at the restaurant. We won’t be heading home for a long while. Let’s go,” He gently pries her hands off of their son. 

_‘How is Mom still so strong?’_ Ritsu sighs in relief, standing up straight and trying to relax his tense muscles. “Thanks, Dad.” 

“You okay?” Masamune asks, having watched their interactions with silent interest. Seeing that he seemed alright, the darker haired man grabbed his hand to hold in assurance. 

“And who are you?!” Tsubaki scowls, tightening her grip on her shawl while her husband sighs at her side. 

“He’s the young head editor who called me ‘Father’ when I visited Marukawa,” Shizuo explains to her, before giving her a small, but subtly playful smile. “Remember? You said last night, ‘Why don’t we adopt him then?’“ 

_‘Oh, Ritsu definitely gets it from his mother,’_ Masamune thought, as they watched the older woman’s face redden in embarrassment. 

“I-I did not!” Tsubaki hotly denies, before directing her attention back to her son’s lover. “How long have you been seducing my son?!” 

Now it was Ritsu’s turn to frown at her. “Mom-” 

“A little more than 8 years,” Masamune answers firmly, much to Tsubaki’s shock. 

“Th-that long...?” She stutters, taken aback before taking notice of their matching rings. “R-r-rings?” _‘Have they been wearing those this whole time?’_

“Ritsu proposed to me first on my birthday.” Masamune boasts with no reservations, much to the brunet’s distress. “If the time ever comes, we’ll marry abroad and invite only our friends.” 

_‘Ah... we didn’t plan that far ahead. Does he want to see how she’ll react?’_ Ritsu wonders, having seen through Masamune’s trick. _‘Will her health be okay after today? She cried so much today.’_ He felt bad for his mother.

The three men watched her curiously, seeing that she seemed to be silently teetering on the edge of blowing up in anger. However, something inside her slowly had her deflating, and her expression became one of sadness.

The sadness of feeling left out. “Ju... Just friends?” She wilts, almost on the verge of tears. _‘I wanted to see him in the wedding robes Shizuo-san wore...’_

Having expected this reaction Shizuo chuckles, before linking their arms so she could lean on him. He already knew of this little scheme, having conversed with Masamune on their way to meet up with the mother and son pair. 

He wanted Ritsu to understand that his mother was still interested in staying present in his life. _‘No matter who you’ll marry, she doesn’t ever want to miss it.’_

...

“Mom, we actually don’t have plans yet.” Ritsu admits, feeling guilty on behalf of his amused lover. The mother in question sighs in relief. “Please, just go enjoy your dinner and forget about us for a while.” 

“I’ll take good care of him, Mother.” Masamune smiles serenely at her, much to her irritation. 

“Don’t think I’ve accepted you yet!” She glares, slowly getting fired up again. “My son deserves someone who can do...” Tsubaki trails off fearfully at seeing Masamune smile smugly. “W-what is it?” 

“Um, Masamune-san does all the house work better than me,” Ritsu answers first, sheepish. “His cooking is really good too. Even now, I’m still trying to improve at everything but I can do it as well...” 

“Really...?” Tsubaki questions, skeptical. 

“That’s wonderful, Ritsu,” Shizuo says amiably. “I’m still not allowed to touch the rice cooker. Now,” he begins tugging his wife gently. “Our ride is still waiting for us. We shouldn’t keep them waiting anymore.” 

“But... I haven’t-” Tsubaki realized she never properly responded to Ritsu, having been swept up in her emotional train of thought. _‘I haven’t told him my feelings yet. I don’t regret giving birth to him.’_ “Ritsu, won’t you come visit when you have time? Please, Ritsu? I’ll even wait for you at work-” 

**“Please don’t.** ” States the father and son pair at the same time, shutting her down effectively. 

“I’ll visit when I can Mom, don’t worry.” Ritsu assures her, happy that she still wanted to be in contact with him. “I call you, okay?” 

...

“Now we’re finally alone.” Masamune sighs, before hugging the brunet close. “Are you really okay?” 

“Yes,” Ritsu smiles, his eyes closed for a moment as he leans against the older’s chest. “I think she understands now.” They separate then, aware that they were still at the aquarium. 

“We should cook for them someday.” Masamune suggests in amusement, knowing that his mother-in-law would find fault in him even if she did end up liking his cooking. “Whose cooking do you like better? Mine or hers?” 

“I haven’t ate her cooking in a long time. I can’t say- it’d be biased if I chose yours.” 

“True...” They decide to walk out of the tunnel to explore the places they haven’t seen yet. “You know, while I’m happy you told them that I was good at everything, you shouldn’t sell yourself short. There’s something you’re already great at. 

“There is?” Ritsu asks, “What is that?” _‘Definitely not folding laundry...’_

“Cherishing me,” Masamune answers smoothly, smiling happily at him.

“...” _‘Aahhh, he got me again!’_ Ritsu blushes furiously, much to the older man’s satisfaction and amusement. “S-same to you too..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might add extras if I feel able to. I quite like this AU. I felt like I just made ritsu's parents an aged shoujo couple and the mom is tsundere and idk how to feel about it now that I re-read it. Imagine reading a nice shoujo and then the sequel with their son is a bl

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can keep this up, because it is so easy for me to procrastinate...


End file.
